Ghost of Us
by fartsinurface6
Summary: Future fic. Puck dies in a car crash and Quinn is forced to take care of Beth by herself. Puck wakes up to find that he is a ghost and is forced to watch Quinn's life  maybe  happy life. With another guy
1. Gone Too Soon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything Glee related. **

**Prologue: **

Puck was driving through the road, feeling heavy. It was cold and dark outside and the night haze was clinging to every inch of atmosphere. The stars weren't out, they just simply disappeared in the midnight clouds. It was almost two o'clock and his eyelids felt heavy. Sleep filled his mind. He hadn't been drinking at all, he was just plain sleepy and he shouldn't be sleeping in a car in the middle of the road. The roads were empty and desolate but the stoplight was glowing red. He grumbled. Quinn would be mad at him when he got home if she was still awake. He was just coming home from his visit from Finn and Rachel's and he was asked to take care of their little girl named Lea after Lea Salonga. He asked Quinn if she would come with him but she had to take care of Beth.

The past seven years went by like a tornado ripping through a small town. Puck was in the music business, managing a small band at home and Quinn as a successful teen pregnancy advocate who firmly believed to help teen moms channel their hormones, stress, and frustration through music.

Their marriage was surprisingly happy and they got to keep Beth. They lived in Lima and everything was just how life should be. He loved his life and he was happy. He was married to Quinn, the love of his life, they managed to keep Beth, they lived in a great house, had jobs that they loved doing and all in all, their lives were fantastic.

They still even get to see their old friends from glee club. Santana and Brittany were planning to adopt and so were Blaine and Kurt, Mike and Tina had baby twins, Sam coached the McKinley Titans as well as Beth's soccer team, Finn and Rachel were happily married but Rachel was a Broadway star and was frequently in New York, Mercedes and Artie were a successful RnB act and were now touring around the world. And Mr. Schuester was still coaching the New Directions in McKinley.

Everything in life was so good. Although Quinn and Puck would argue like any other couple they still worked them out smoothly. Beth was just like any other nine year old, she was on the soccer team and Puck and Quinn would cheer her on in the stands. If their team won the game they would put on a private performance for her when they got home and she'd record it on her video camera and put it in her laptop so she could view it and make small edits. She would watch with starry eyes as they would sing and dance and she dance along with them. She once told them that she wanted to be in the glee club when she got older, just like them.

Puck put his forehead at the wheel. He sucked in a slow breath and looked at the the stoplight again. It still glowed red. Even though there were only a few cars out he still didn't want to come home with a fine. He squinted ahead. Two headlights, bright as day were ahead of him. He dismissed it and looked at the stoplight again. Red. "Damn it." He just wanted to go home and get into bed. He just wanted to see Quinn again and wrap her in his arms. He wanted to Beth and maybe even tuck her in. The headlights were still coming. Fast. It showed no signs of slowing down. He punched lazily on the horn. It made a sort of bleating sound. Still, no slowing. The headlights belonged to a truck as Puck could make out in the darkness. His heart hammered. The stoplight still was read. he banged lazily on the horn again. The truck suddenly swerved violently but somehow it was still coming at him. Puck's eyes widened. The driver was probably drunk. But Puck couldn't really register what was going on.

Suddenly a blur of lights filled his sight. He was suddenly somewhere else. He was in an empty football field. He was sitting on the bleachers and Quinn was with him, holding his hand. He remembered this day like it was just yesterday. "Quinn." He said. She turned to him. "Yeah?"

"We've been together for…a long time. Two years, five months, one week and five days to be exact. Nobody thought we would last this long. Including me." Quinn raised her eyebrows. "And, where is this conversation heading?" She asked.

"You know I love you right? The point is…well…I wanna be with you forever." He went down on one knee and with a ring in his hand. Quinn looked shocked and happy at the same time it was almost amusing. "Will you marry me?" Then the image suddenly shifted and it was them, they stood by an altar, looking into each others eyes, saying their vows and Quinn tearing up. There was a blur of moments from their wedding day and the times they spent with Beth. All of them happy. He realized what it all was; his life flashing before his eyes. There was a screaming in his ears and he was transported back in his car. He was covered completely in darkness, the sound of crushing glass grated in his ears, metal grating against metal. A sharp pain rang throughout his body and darkness. The last memory that came through his mind was Beth and Quinn's faces. He closed his eyes, wanting their faces being the last thing he remembered.

Two o'clock in the morning.

Quinn Fabray's or Fabray-Puckerman's slowly opened. Her head buzzed. She shook the crust of sleep off her eyes. At first, she didn't know where she was. Then it reeled back to her. Puck was gone to take care of Finn and Rachel's child; Lea. He should've been home by now. She checked her Blackberry. Four new text messages. All of them were from Puck. The first one was at eleven, telling her to sleep. The next one was at a quarter to twelve, it was the lyrics of "Keep Holding On". She'd been telling him to send her songs through texts so she can use them in her teen mom support group. The next one was "I'll Be There For You" by The Remembrandts. She smiled slightly, it was the theme song from one of her favorite sitcoms, "Friends." The next one was more of a list. All his texts ended with 'I love you' and they all made her feel safe.

Then there was a sharp ring. It was tinny and unfamiliar in the darkness. She fumbled for the telephone and she held the receiver and said, "Hello?" Why would anyone call her at this hour? Usually it would be the police. Was Puck in jail? A slow, bored sounding voice answered. "Is this the Fabray-Puckerman residence?"

"Yes. Is Noah in jail?" She asked, clutching the Blackberry against her stomach. She used to call him Puck back in high school but now that they were adults Noah suited him better.

"Um, not exactly."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's in the hospital - "

But she cut him off. "What? What happened?" Her stomach dropped. She felt uneasy.

"We put him on life-support. He couldn't make it. We did everything we could. I'm so sorry." Somehow, his voice seemed metallic and far away. She could make sense of his words. Tears formed in her eyes.

"What?"

"The man driving the truck was drunk and he crashed into your husband's car. He suffered from severe head injuries. We had him on life support - "

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. All the words were in her throat, fighting to get out. A wave of nausea hit her. Her heart felt like a fist has just closed in on it and it was squeezing with each breath she took. She didn't know what to feel. She felt scared, angry, lost, confused. It didn't make sense. All these questions were running through her head. She couldn't breathe.

"I'm so sorry - "

But Quinn dropped the phone. The tears now spilled. She thought it was a dream. She wanted all this to be a dream and wake up next to Puck. Grief washed over her and soon she was bawling, looking at the picture on her nightstand. The picture that was taken on their wedding day. His arms were wrapped around her and both of them happy. Memories of them washed over her like a tidal wave, memories good and bad. She couldn't believe that Puck was gone. She just couldn't. To never feel his arms around her, to never hear his voice, to never feel his lips on her skin, to never feel his hand around hers.

"Mom?" Quinn looked up to see Beth in her pajamas. Beth looked confused, sad and worried at the same time. Quinn wiped off the tears from her face. She didn't her daughter to see her like this. A mess. She forced a smile but it quickly disappeared. "Hey sweetie."

Beth climbed on the bed and asked, "Mom? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Quinn just wrapped her arms around Beth. "Beth. Do you think you're strong?" She looked in her daughter's eyes. They were just like Puck's. Hazel. Beth nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

She couldn't bring herself to do it. But she had to. "Mom, why are you crying?" She asked again.

She sucked in a breath, her heart drumming madly against her chest. "It's about daddy."


	2. The Good Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee.**

**Two months later:**

A blinding shaft of sunlight hit Puck's face. He squinted to see someone's face. It was the face of an angel with blond, silky hair, beautiful hazel/green eyes and an impossibly gorgeous face that has gone well with age. There was only one face with those hazel eyes in the world. It was the most recognizable face to Puck. There were dark lines under her eyes but all the same, she was picture perfect. Her eyes were spacey and showed no signs of sleep. It was pretty noticeable that her hair was cut short, almost seven inches. She was looking right at Puck. Everything felt so peaceful and still that he didn't want to disturb the moment. It seemed like forever, just watching her. Maybe the car crash was just a dream. Maybe it didn't happen. He didn't seem to feel any pain.

"Hey baby." He whispered. His throat felt dry. He reached out to touch her face but then she stood up and went to the mirror, frowning at her slightly disheveled appearance. He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I look horrible." She whispered, enough for Puck to hear.

"No. You look beautiful." He said, reaching out to grab her hand but she turned away and skipped to the bathroom. Was she mad at him? Weird. Because Puck didn't remember doing anything that would make her upset. Or maybe it was because of last night. Maybe he came home late and Quinn was really upset. But he didn't remember coming home. He only remembered taking care of Lea, going to inside his car and stopping at a red light. But he never remembered arriving home. No matter how much he tried to rack hi brain for some sort of reminder that he did it still didn't come to him. He went to downstairs where Beth was, eating her breakfast and humming along to her iPod. "Hey kiddo. What're you listening to?" He wanted to ruffle her hair but he knew she hated it when he did that.

Silence.

Puck raised his eyebrow but he shrugged off the feeling that he was being ignored. Beth probably was loving the song too much to even listen to him. Then he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Quinn was all dressed up and Beth looked up and took off her earphones. "Hey mom." Quinn smiled and said, "Hey sweetie. I'm going to meet Santana and Brittany. What time does your soccer practice end?"

"About four." Puck told her. Usually Puck was the one to pick her up from soccer practice. Maybe Quinn made arrangements to pick her up. Maybe it skipped Puck's mind or something. "Four-thirty." Beth said through a mouthful of Fruit Loops. Maybe they hadn't heard Puck. Puck was pretty sure his voice was loud enough. "Great."

"Mom, will you be there at the game next week? Today's practice is sort of like a D-day prep so Coach Evans is making us do some extra box drills and stuff."

But it took Quinn a second longer to respond. "Yes. I will."

"Mom. You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You're spacing out again."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Quinn looked at the clock above the refrigerator and said, "Well I'm off. Are you having lunch at…? Who's your friend again?"

"Her name's Emily." Puck said with a smile. Quinn always forgot Beth's friends' names. Emily was Beth's best friend and did everything together. Although Emily was a year older it helped Beth mature a little more than her other classmates. "Emily remember? Seriously mom, you should keep a list or something so you don't have to ask me that every five minutes."

"I know all your friends Beth."

"Really?" Beth asked. "Okay, so who's the one with the pink braces?"

"Carly." Puck said confidently. But Quinn was taking too long to answer. "Um, I'm pretty sure it's Hannah."

Beth did that thing on TV when a contestant on some lame game show got a wrong answer. "Carly." Beth continued, "Who's the one with the Lindsay Lohan freckles?"

"That's Hannah." Puck said again, this time, it was near shouting. But Quinn was still having trouble with it. "Sara?"

"It was Hannah!" Beth said laughing and shaking her head. "See mom, you don't even know who my friends are!"

"Okay. Maybe I don't but I bet you don't know who _my _friends are." Quinn challenged. Beth rolled her eyes. "Oh please mom, I can do that with my eyes closed."

But Puck was busy contemplating of why they were ignoring him. Puck was getting some sort of weird vibe. Like he wasn't there. At all. He's seen it at a ton of movies. He looked at his arms and checked them out. He looked pretty solid but he stared at it for a couple of more minutes. He prodded his face with his fingers just to check if his hands wouldn't go through his face. He looked at his hands again. It still looked like any human being would look. Puck looked at the mirror in the hallway. His heart hammered against his ribs. No reflection. His mind started to reel. Maybe he was a vampire because vampires have no reflections. But the sunlight was everywhere and he wasn't pale, sparkling and his eyes don't look black or gold. "What the hell?" Puck looked at Beth and Quinn who were still arguing playfully.

_Maybe…no…fuck no. It's not possible…is it?_ Puck shook his head. Ghosts? No freaking way. He's seen this in a lot of movies like this and it usually ended up all sad and tragic. Was he really a ghost? No. It wasn't possible. Puck went back to the kitchen, disbelief spreading all over. Was he really dead? Did the car crash really happen? Was this all real? Was this just a dream? But the ghost things was maybe an exaggeration. But Quinn and Beth don't seem to know he was there.

They were looking right past him. They don't even seem to hear him. Puck was a few inches from Quinn, his mouth at her ear. But maybe he wasn't a ghost and shouting in her ear would just freak her. But he had to try just to find out. "QUINN!" He shouted. But Quinn just kept on talking with Beth. "QUINN!" He shouted again, feeling desperate. He slammed his fist on the counter.

Nothing.

"Mom don't you have to be somewhere?"

Quinn's eyes widened and said, "Oh god. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"Nah. I'll walk." And with that Quinn and Beth walked out of the house like they didn't have someone shout in their ear.

**30 Minutes Later: **

Santana and Brittany were already waiting for Quinn at the Lima Bean. They were laughing to themselves while sipping their coffees. Quinn almost felt like she was intruding. Things have been miserable since Puck's death. She wasn't getting sleep, she was missing her sessions with the support group and she's been shutting herself in her house, crying her eyes out. Puck's funeral was just as miserable as she imagined. She couldn't cry but she felt just as horrible. It had been equally miserable with Beth. Puck and Beth were really close and were really similar. They had a similar taste in music, they had the same sense of humor, they had the same hazel eyes and that smile. She missed it. She was nostalgic and felt as though a part of her was now gone.

News spread and people, her friends, her family, and even people she didn't even know came to support her and Beth with their loss. She has been adjusting a little by dropping Beth off at school which Puck usually did and getting her to soccer practice. What Puck usually did with Beth was now Quinn's job. Now she and Beth bonded more and more, she felt life get a little better but that didn't mean she still wasn't nostalgic. At the end of every week , she would go to Puck's grave and tell him about how her week went and she almost felt like he was listening. It was more of a ritual now and she felt the need to do it. She'd just lay there and talk endlessly for hours. But she couldn't bear bursting into tears whenever they would talk about his death. It was okay when it was one of her close friends and Beth but for a complete stranger to talk about it like he cared about him was just disgusting. Quinn didn't like looking a romantic comedies anymore because it reminded her of him and she couldn't take it.

And now as she sat across Brittany and Santana, she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Hey Quinn." Santana said, a big smile on her face. Quinn smiled but it didn't meet her eyes.

"How's Beth? Is she doing well?" Santana asked, leaning back on her chair a little.

"Yes. She is. How's the adoption going?" Quinn asked. Quinn had always (sort of) known that Santana was lebanese but didn't mention it to anyone. She's got enough troubles in her life already. Santana came out when they were having a big glee club meeting, a day before Sectionals and everyone was completely shocked. Brittany and Santana went out almost a week after and since then they've been together. For the past few months they've been planning to adopt, both of them inspired by Kurt and Blaine who now have an English baby boy named Matthew.

"It's slow but it's going good."

Quinn nodded, not sure of anything else to say.

Quinn looked past Brittany and Santana's faces and saw a small table in the corner. It was the very same table where she and Puck were stuck in a snow storm and went inside for shelter. A lot of people were coming inside and Puck made up a game. He told Quinn to pick a person and make up a story about him.

_"Okay." Puck said, sipping his coffee. "What about that guy?" "that guy" was a man in a long furry coat and had big sunglasses on even though it was in the middle of winter. He was very skinny and his coat seemed to weigh him down. The man had a very thick mustache and wore hiking boots. _

_Quinn nodded. "Okay. He's a time traveler who's looking for his wife who was kidnapped by these evil CIA agents who wants to use his powers to alter time and space and make their lives better. And now he's stuck in here, in a snow storm, just like the rest of us." _

_Puck laughed. Quinn sort of looked offended. "What? That was pretty good." _

_"That sucked." _

_"I'm pretty sure you can't do any better." _

_"Okay. That guy was actually mistaken for a sex change patient and ran away from the hospital because he was too ashamed that his boyfriend was going to see him and that he had a dick and hat he was visiting would find out. Now that he's an outcast he's living his life in the sewers and he has to mug people and that's were he got his awesome Ray-bans. Now that a sewer gator invaded his sewer home he's gone up to the surface and has to find shelter here away from the cold." _

_Quinn snorted. "That wasn't any better." _

_"Are you kidding?" Puck said. "That was way better." _

_For a few minutes they said nothing. Then a couple came in, holding each other and suddenly the guy went down on one knee and the girl said yes. Everyone congratulated them and Quinn and Puck clapped their hands along with everybody else. Quinn was staring at the couple, feeling that that should be her and Puck. Puck caught her gaze. "Hey. What's wrong?" _

_"Do you ever think that that'll be us someday?" Quinn said wistfully. "I mean, with a family and a house and jobs." _

_Puck looked down then said, "Yeah. I want to. I've always wanted that…for us." _

_"Do you think it's going to last? Because most parents these days…look at my parents and yours. They're both single. Married couples nowadays last for only months. Your dad left when you were born and my dad left when he found out I was pregnant. Imagine the heartbreak and hurt that these people go through…" _

_"But I'm not like them. I'm not like my dad. I didn't bail on you when I found out that you had a baby bump. I never did bail on you." _

_"I know. It's just…" _

_"When we're ready…then we're ready. No pressure. All you need to know now is that I love you." He reached over held her hand. "If we ever get married and when things are starting to fall apart, I'll be there." He kissed her forehead. Quinn smiled. "Do you promise?" _

_"Promise." _

"Quinn?" Santana asked, waving her hand around Quinn's face. "Quinn?" Quinn was sucked back into reality. She frequently spaced out when she was thinking about Puck. "Yeah."

"Quinn you need to stop this. You're always spacing out."

"Sorry."

Santana and Brittany rolled their eyes and Santana said, "I know Noah's loss was really hard for you but you need to find a new man. You can't stop dwelling on the past, it's tearing you down."

Quinn thought about it. It has been hard for her. But she couldn't herself with anyone else. There were a lot of guys knocking on her door when they heard about Noah's death. "I don't know."

"Oh honey, have you even tried?"

"No but…"

"You need to find someone new or else you'd be moping around for the rest of your life."

"But I can't be with anyone else. I can't even see myself with anyone - "

"You're a widow Quinn and it's time to change that status."

"Are you saying I need to get laid?"

"No. I'm saying that you need to get out there. There are hundreds of guys who want to be with you. Puck is gone and he would want you to be happy."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know."

"But I don't want to - "

"At least try. Just give it one try with just one guy…or two and if it doesn't work out then you can do whatever you want with your love life."

Quinn thought about it. It wasn't like she was going to _try _that hard to be with someone. It was simple: Find a guy she liked, invite him out and if it goes well, then who knows?

She sucked in a breath and said, "Okay. Fine."

The sun was beating down hard and everyone was doing drills. Beth kept her feet going,her nine year old muscles burning with energy. "C'mon girls! Faster!" Beth rolled her eyes but kept going. Beth looked up to her mom on the bleachers. Beth waved her hand. Quinn saw her and waved back. Beth never saw her mom coming here, except when there was a big game. But the whistle blew shapely and she knew it was meant for her. She rolled her eyes and kept going.

Quinn watched her daughter. She marveled at her athleticism. It was like watching her from her Cheerios days.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn turned around to see about the same height as Puck's. He was in sweat pants and an old McKinley High Athletics Department shirt. He had a clipboard in his hand and a whistle in another. He had a five o'clock shadow. Quinn could see he was blonde because of his bangs hanging out of his orange baseball cap and he had the biggest lips she had ever seen. He looked vaguely familiar. He was now walking towards her. "It's me. Sam. Sam Evans?" Now Quinn remembered. Sam and Quinn dated in high school but it was only short term. During the glee club reunions she usually talked to Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Rachel but never to Sam.

"Yeah. I remember you." Quinn said. "You were from glee club. And it's Fabray-Puckerman." She always corrected people when they called her Fabray.

"I guess I could've been a little more memorable than that but yes. I was." Sam said. "So, how's the good life treating you?"

"Um, it's fine I guess."

"So what brings you to this place? It's usually pedophiles and soccer moms who come here."

"I'm here to see my daughter." Her eyes were still on Beth.

"Oh. Beth huh? She's like Puck. All those years on the football team makes you see the similarities." Sam said, crossing his arms.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Hey, I'm sorry about…about your loss."

"It's okay."

"So…you going to the big game next week?"

"Yeah actually. I promised Beth I would go."

"Um, cool. What are you going to do after?"

"Home. The usual." After every game if Beth's team would win she and Puck would put on a special performance for Beth and she'd record it on her video camera. But now she couldn't because Puck wasn't there and it wouldn't be the same without him. But then Quinn remembered the conversation she had with Santana and Brittany. She knew Sam. He wasn't a complete stranger and what happened between them in high school was over.

"Oh." Sam said, his face crestfallen.

"Um, but you're welcome to have dinner with us if you want." Quinn said. _No, please, no. _The voice at the back of Quinn's head said. But Quinn ignored it.

Sam's face lit up and he said, "Yeah. Definitely." Then a soccer ball hit Sam at the back of the head. "Ow!"

He turned around to see who it was. He rubbed the spot where it hurt. "Damn."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. It still does. But I'm okay. So…Saturday next week?"

Quinn nodded. She felt guilty. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into.

Across the field, Puck glared at Sam. Of course they wouldn't know he was there. The whole afternoon, Puck was in stands, watching Beth and her friends, feeling empty and lost. He was a ghost and he didn't know what to do but wander around and watch his family live their happy lives without him. He couldn't believe he had missed two months of their precious lives. But then Quinn had showed up. His heart raced. He just wanted to run there, grab her and just kiss her. He wanted her to be in his arms again. He wanted to say 'I love you' to her. He just wished things would just go back to normal. But sadly no. He died in a car crash and was never going to come back from the dead.

Then he overheard their conversation. The entire time he spent shouting at him that she shouldn't be with him and the dork actually believed that he could score a date with his wife but then Quinn had asked him out and he felt sick to his stomach. The anger was boiling inside of him and he just wanted to wipe the smug off of Sam's face. He lost it and threw a soccer ball at his head. He didn't know how he did it but did but he was so lost in anger that he didn't know what else to do. He trudged to the street and walked home. But halfway there he realized he didn't really have a home.

He sat on a park bench, feeling like someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest. But he was able to pick up a soccer ball and throw it at trouty mouth's head. He could contact physically. But yet no one could hear him shouting. He was losing his wife to some trouty mouthed dork. He had to get someone to believe him. Someone gullible and stupid and maybe would believe just about anything and he knew just the person.

_I really hoped you liked this one =)) _

_I'll try to update as fast as I can and please, please, please review. it would mean a lot! THNX =))_


	3. We All Got Issues

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or anything Glee related. **

Puck made his way across town. He felt empty. Nobody knew he was there, right in front of them. He was invisible to everyone around him. Other than being invisible, they never heard him. Despite Puck shouting in Quinn's ear, trying desperately to pry trouty mouth's eyes from her was useless. He felt like he was just being passed through, literally and metaphorically. Getting someone to believe him was going to be tough, especially when he was a ghost and no one could touch, hear or see him. But despite that his first physical contact was the soccer ball and throwing it, hitting Sam's head. How did he do that when everything passed through him like nothing was there? Finn Hudson was his best friend and surely he'd believe Puck, but how? Physical contact was surely needed since Finn was easily freaked out by stuff like that. Could he reappear and disappear?

Puck strolled to a fruit stand and searched for a target. Bald man, no. Old lady, no. Cute brunette in pink cocktail dress, yes. The girl was picking out apples and Puck stood right behind her. He willed himself to just appear like that. He exhaled slowly and said, "Hey. Miss?" The brunette turned around and said, "Yes?" Puck could hardly believe it. He blinked a couple of times. But just to be sure he said, "Can you see me?" The girl nodded. "Um, can you hear me?" The girl nodded again but then said, "Are you trying to sell some me junk?" Puck laughed and willed himself to disappear. The girl's face said it all. She was actually looking for signs that she had been talking to someone earlier but Puck just laughs. Pucks heads out to the outskirts of town and found the Hudsons house. It was a small Victorian house. Since Rachel was now a Broadway star she had money and built this house for her family. The place surrounding the house was sort of secluded because for the past years that Rachel's been a successful Broadway star the paparazzi were chasing her wherever she went and this was the only place that the paparazzi wouldn't bombard her with annoying questions.

Puck passed through the gates and saw Finn's old truck from high school peeking out the garage. Puck went through the door and saw Finn on his La-Z Boy chair, popcorn bowl on his lap and staring mindlessly at the TV screen. Finn lazily shoved a fistful of popcorn in his hand. Suddenly Finn's eyes widened and he started punching his chest. Bits of popcorn flew out of his mouth and he started to make some choking noises. Puck reappeared and kicked the popcorn off his lap, pulled him out of his chair and did the Heimlich maneuver on him. Finn was now down on all fours, panting heavily as if a herd of psycho elephants just trampled his chest. Puck patted his back and helped him up. Finn was panting still but not as much.

"You okay, bro?" Puck asked, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be dead.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." The second Finn saw Puck he didn't see anything wrong. Then Finn's eyes widened and he pressed his back hard against the wall. "Wait. What…what the?"

"Surprised? Well so am I." Puck said calmly.

Finn looked like someone was taking their clothes off in front of him. "Puck? You're supposed to be…dead!"

"Yeah but now I'm not dead."

"Are you a zombie?" Finn asked, still blown away more than freaked that his best friend who was supposed to be dead was now in front of him.

"I don't think so." Puck casually said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, technically I am but I'm a ghost so…"

"Wait…am I dreaming? Is this real?"

Puck nodded.

"How? I mean…what?"

"Let me fill you in bro. I was supposed to be dead but now I'm a ghost and now I'm here. Talking to you. Does that clear your head now?"

Finn shook his head. His jaw hung open as he put his hands through Puck chest, marveling. Puck slapped his hands away and said, "Stop it bro."

"Is this even possible?"

"I'm living proof right?" Finn made his way slowly to his chair and slumped in it. "I can hardly breathe. So, you're a ghost and…I'm Finn." Finn said blankly. "Am I drunk?"

"No. You don't drink remember?" Puck said. "Okay, just breathe and I'll explain it all to you." Finn nodded, still pathetically blown away. "Is it okay if I grab a beer?" Finn nodded again. Puck made his way to their fridge and took out a Heineken and popped off the cap. He took a sip and sat down next to Finn who now seemed pretty calm. Puck settled himself on the couch. Puck whistled at his surroundings. It was still the same as he remembered it. The plasma TV, the light colored walls, the pictures of Rachel and Finn on the walls, memoirs of past Broadway stars in a bookshelf in the corner and whole bunch of other Rachel-related stuff. This was like a second home to Puck. And always would be. Puck spotted a picture of Beth, Puck, Quinn, Finn, Rachel and baby Lea at Disneyland, in front of that giant castle. It was one of the happiest days in Puck's life. He remembered how Beth wanted to ride Splash Mountain and when she did she dropped her ice cream cone on someone's head. "Man, I really miss you guys." Finn looked at Puck as if he still couldn't believe he was just there, sitting on their couch and casually sipping beer. "I don't know what to even say to you bro."

"Then don't say anything." Puck said. "But I appreciate you for not freaking out."

"Oh, I am freaked out." Finn said, fumbling awkwardly as if his La-Z boy chair had springs sprouting out of the seat. "I'm just not showing it."

Puck chuckled and took another sip. How did the liquid go down his body? But he felt it anyway. It was ice cold, just how he liked it. It slithered in his throat and frothed in his stomach. "So how did you end up like that?"

"I just woke up this morning and poof! I found out that I was a ghost. End of story."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"So what can you do?"

"I can pass through walls, I have telekinesis, I can disappear and appear anytime I want. Ghost stuff y'know?"

"Is it weird?"

"Not really, once the shock sinks in, it's pretty cool."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you accept the fact that you're a ghost, it's kind of cool."

"Huh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not really sure what to say. Puck stood up and stretched. "Sleepy?"

"Just tired." Puck said and settle back on the couch. "So how's baby Lea doing?"

"Yeah. She's doing great. She can finally say 'dada' and 'mama'. She even learned how to say your name. And Beth's and Quinn's."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cutest thing ever." Finn said, smiling. "I got it on tape. Wanna see it?" Puck nodded and Finn went to the TV and did some stuff with it. The image on the TV shifted. The image was shaky but it stabled after a few seconds. Baby Lea was onscreen, her hair was cropped stylishly short and was the same color as Finn's. She had cute, pink baby mitts and she was smiling. Finn's voice came on. "Oh look it's Lea! Hi Lea!" Lea just stared up at the camera, dazed in that cute baby way. Finn chuckled onscreen. "Cute huh?" Then Rachel's voice came on. "Did she really say 'dada' or were you just making it up?" Rachel was pretty stern. "No." Finn said, turning the camera toward Rachel's small frame who had her hands on her hips. Then the door opened. Quinn came in with Beth. Puck stopped breathing. Quinn had already had short hair and Beth was in her soccer uniform. Quinn skittered inside. "This better be good. Did she really say my name?" Quinn asked.

"She even learned your name." Rachel said, turning on Beth.

Beth immediately went to the side of the crib and shook Lea's hands as if saying hello. Then Beth turned to her mom. "She's so cute! I just want to pull her head off and use it as a soccer ball!" Quinn's eyes widened. "Beth, I thought we talked about this."

"About what?"

"You're being rude."

"Rude? It was an innocent comment! It can't be that rude!"

"Beth." Quinn said in her warning voice.

"But it's - " But her comment was cut short. The camera focused on the baby who looked like it was muttering something. Rachel and Quinn moved in closer, their faces anticipating. "U…Pu…Puck." It was just a short, cute, baby sound but it was so clear. Everyone burst into a flurry of surprise. "Did you catch that?" Rachel whispered to Finn. "Yeah." Finn said.

"What did she say?" Quinn asked again.

"She said Puck." Beth said. Quinn broke into a sad smile. Then the image was filled with Finn's face. "You saw it first folks!" Then Rachel's voice. "Quit it Finn!" Then there was a series of clicking noises and the whole thing went off. The image of Quinn's sad smile filled Puck's brain. God he missed her. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just miss her…a lot."

"Well she's just in her nursery if you want to take a look. But she's sleeping so you shouldn't make any noise." Finn said lightly.

"No. Not Lea but…Quinn."

"You didn't tell her you were a ghost?"

"Well, I tried but she couldn't hear me because I didn't learn the appearing and disappearing yet."

"Then go to her bro!"

"She's with some guy now. I can't just appear right in front of her. She'd freak."

"She misses you bro. She's been crying her eyes out for the past two months and - wait. She's with some guy now?"

"Yeah."

"Who bro?"

"Beth's soccer coach. That Sam guy or whatever."

"Sam Evans?"

"Yeah." Puck rolled his eyes and gulped down halfway through his beer.

"Wasn't he in the glee club? And didn't he date Quinn or something?"

Puck just shrugged. He remembered vividly. They did date and all that jealous rage made him want to forget what he had with Quinn Fabray and ended up with Lauren Zizes. But she broke it off and it just made Puck want to be with Quinn. Long story short, they ended up being together and got married.

"Wow. In two months she's been bawling over you saying that she can't ever move on but look at her now!" Finn said.

"Nice support bro."

"Sorry." Finn said. "So what do you want to do? About Quinn and stuff."

"I don't know." Puck said. He wanted Quinn to be happy, even if he was out of her life.

"You sure bro?"

"Yeah. I guess she's better off without me."

That night after dinner of Quinn's homemade chicken pesto Beth sat down to do her homework. On the way home from soccer practice, Quinn was more quiet than usual. She would play the CD that Puck burned for her. There were more than fifty tracks in there and Beth had grown to love every track. There was everything from Bob Dylan, to Phoenix, the Black Keys and Fleetwood Mac. But now she refused to listen to it, even the radio. Beth thought it was weird but then she had a lot on her mind. Beth started doing her science homework which was all about babies and how they were made and stuff. "Mom!" she called over the music drumming in her earphones. She was listening to "Who Are You?" by The Who. This wasn't something a normal nine-year old would listen to, especially if it was a nine-year old girl. Her friends teased her about it sometimes but she was actually quiet proud of it. Good music was something they needed to appreciate these days and there were a lot of music that was etched in your brain so that you could never get it out of your head. She liked Lady Gaga for her uniqueness and individuality as an artist but her music was hypnotizing. While her friends listened to Justin Bieber, she listened to Switchfoot, while her friends listened to Pitbull, she listened to 2AM Club, while her friends listened to Taio Cruz, she listened to Queen.

"Yes!" Quinn's voice rang out from the kitchen. Probably on the phone with one of her friends.

"I sort of need help." Beth said.

"In a second." There was a loud click, like a telephone being hung up and Quinn emerged from the kitchen.

Quinn approached her and knelt beside her daughter. "What is it?"

"The question here says I need to interview someone who's seen childbirth or experienced it so you fit the bill perfectly."

Quinn raised her eyebrow and looked at her daughter's paper. "Who asks questions like this?"

"Apparently the school does."

"Look, why don't we watch a tape of your birth and…"

"No way!"

"You want to have a great score on your paper then…"

Beth nodded but said, "Fine. Just make sure I don't throw up on the table."

Quinn rearranged the TV and stuff and the TV clicked to life. Onscreen, there was a much younger Quinn Fabray, holding the hand of Mercedes, her mom and a nurse. Quinn's face was pale and sweaty and she looked like she was in desperate pain. "You suck, you suck, you suck, you suck!" She screamed at someone. The camera went and captured Puck's face, looking horrified and overjoyed at the same time. Quinn kept screaming and there was so much blood. "Ahhhhhh!" The Quinn onscreen screamed. "Push baby!" Her mother urged. Everybody was encouraging her to push. Then the nurse said, "Okay she's crowning!"

"One last push baby!" Her mother said. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and exerted all her energy into it. Then boom, a cute baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. Quinn smiled and wrapped the baby up in her arms. Puck looked happy too but in that more calm, reserved and peaceful way but everybody's expressions said it all, "FINALLY."

The video shut off and Quinn turned to see her daughter's reaction. Beth's eyes were wide open with horror and disgust. The same look Puck had. "I can't believe I came out of your…your…lady hole." Beth said blankly.

"Beth." Quinn said.

"I'm sorry. So what did it feel like?"

"Painful."

"It sort of looked like you were pooping out a watermelon." Beth said, still horrified.

"Beth, are you going to be serious about it or what?"

"Well it did! Your butthole should be like…gaping wide open now."

"Beth! That's rude."

"Okay sorry." Beth scribbled down on her paper. "Okay." Beth sighed. "Mom, what did dad say when you gave me up for adoption? Did he want to keep me? Did you?"

Quinn felt her heart stopped. A rush of memories came over her like a tidal wave. She couldn't speak. She and Puck had already told Beth and she seemed to understand. Her level of maturity for her age was sort of not normal but it was a relief for Quinn and Puck. But Beth didn't like to be kept waiting and she certainly did not like unanswered questions.

_Did you love me?_

_Yes. Especially now. _

"Your dad…he asked me if I wanted to keep you and I said no." Quinn felt her tears coming and she pinched herself to keep them from flowing. "I just wasn't ready. Then I asked him but he didn't answer. But I had a question in mind. I asked him if he loved me." At that word Beth's eyes was lit with a sadness. "What did he say?"

"Yes. Especially now. That was his answer. And Shelby came and asked where was our baby and she adopted you and over the summer I broke up with your father." Quinn felt her heart being choked.

"But you got together again right?"

"Yes. We did because I realized I loved him."

"But you dated other guys too right?"

"I dated your uncle Finn. I even dated your soccer coach." Beth's face scrunched up into a disgusted frown. "Ew! You dated Coach Evans?"

"Yes. I did." she said, biting her lip.

"Okay mom, T.M.I…and ew! You dated uncle Finn too? Are you nuts?"

"We were in a bad place and we realized we…belonged to other people."

"You seriously have issues mom." Beth said. "But how were you pregnant with me?"

"Well…it's complicated."

"Mom. You told me you dated Coach Evans. It can't get even more complicated than that."

"It is. When you're older. And how is the relationship of your father and I relevant to your schoolwork?"

"Gossip."

"What?"

"It's for the school paper. The featured person is Coach Evans."

"And how is that anything related to your soccer coach?"

"I saw you talking to him. He seemed to be in a better mood because we had a ten minute break after."

Quinn folded her arms. "If I told you not to put that in your school paper would you?"

"No. It's GOLD. My friends would freak if they knew."

"And if I buy you a new pair of soccer cleats would you still run the story?"

Beth grimaced. "You know better than to bribe me. Are you two dating?"

Beth really catches on quickly. "Sort of."

"Ew. At least he's better than uncle Finn."

Quinn smiled but only weakly. "And you shouldn't be meddling in other people's business."

"My business is your business. You can't bribe me either with soccer cleats." Beth said. "So is it official?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Be honest."

"Yes. And I invited him to dinner after your game."

"Wow…that is so…so predictable." Beth said sarcastically.

"So I heard Dylan Jones was watching you."

"Who?" Beth was suddenly pale.

"Yeah. Coach Evans told me you had a crush on him."

"No I don't. Dylan is such a pain."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "I guess I'll tell Dylan about the time you accidentally popped in the kiddie pool."

"Mom!"

"Tell me you won't print it."

"Fine. You win."

Then the mood turned serious. "Mom? Do you still love dad?"

Quinn didn't know how to respond but the truth was very much clear. "Yes. I still do."

If only Puck was listening.

**Author's Note:**_ know the chapter wasn't very much exciting or anything but I wanted you guys to understand the relationship between best bros Finn and Puck and the mother-daughter relationship between Quinn and Beth from my perspective. I'm sorry if the characters were OOC but Quinn's all grown up now and matured since she's an adult now and she's more open to her feelings to the people she trusts and Puck's not the immature jackass although they will show it at one time or another. Beth is more mature than nine-year olds are due to the upbringing of Quinn but she is also sort of influenced by Shelby. Anyway I hope u enjoyed the story =))_

_I can't really update as fast, maybe on Friday or Saturday because I have exams. This is sort of like Charlie St. Cloud but only sort of. So please, please, please leave reviews, it would be very much appreciated =))_


	4. I Need To Know

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or anything Glee related. **

**FRIDAY: 7:21 A.M**

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_what you would do if, you were the one who was spending the night _

_oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Quinn woke up from a dreamless sleep, even more tired than before. She couldn't get up from her bed even if she wanted to. Her sheets weighed down on her. The sunlight drowned her entire room but she couldn't feel any warmth. Warmth was what she needed now and she felt numb and cold. Quinn and Sam had been dating for almost a week and their latest date was dinner at Breadstix. She's been to Breadstix too many times and she already memorized their menu. It usually took her no effort to laugh at Puck's sometimes crude jokes but Sam's jokes were possibly one of the corniest ones she'd ever heard. She laughed, not because it was funny but it was the pathetic-ness that made it funny and believable. He even reused his old jokes from high school.

**Flashback:**

**THURSDAY: 8:09 P.M **

_Breadstix was still a popular venue for dates. Everyone in Lima was familiar with Breadstix and it usually was where first dates happen. Sam picked her up in a chipped navy blue Ford F-150 pickup. She was sort of impressed. She knew soccer coaches don't have a big salary but she was pretty surprised that he could afford a decent ride. Usually people with sucky jobs couldn't really afford it. And when you tend to date them the'd either walk you to the date venue or in the best case scenario: a cab. Sam didn't even bother to dress a bit more nicely. All he put on was a pair of jeans and a baseball tee. Everyday, they've been talking on the phone and talking whenever Quinn came to see Beth's soccer practices. To Quinn, it was more of friendly chatter. Sam always tried to start interesting conversations but ended being on the short stick. _

_Most of the topics they discussed on their date were pop culture, philosophies, how Ben Affleck was such a horrible actor, exercise, Star Wars (which she pretended to understand) and Target. It sort of discouraged her. It surprised her that he knew so much about pop culture. With a crappy job as soccer coach, maybe he needed to show all those snobby wannabes that disheartened him as a soccer coach and he showed them just by how much he knew more than they knew by keeping up with what was trending. With Puck, he didn't really care what other people said about him just because he liked this or liked that. He stuck to what he believed in and Quinn admired him for that. It was also weird that it took her so much effort to just listen to single word Sam said and had to really think of words to say to him. But with Puck, she absorbed in every word he said, no matter how annoying was or how rude. She'd bet Puck could make American history more interesting to listen to. _

_In the middle of the date, they had gotten around to Beth. While sipping iced tea, Sam asked, "So how did you get Beth back?" _

_"Well, Shelby was on to becoming a big Broadway star and with her hectic schedule she couldn't properly take care of Beth. So with that, she left them to us. But she still keeps contact with us." _

_Sam then nodded. "I've never really heard of Shelby Corcoran. Was she really that big?" _

_"As big as a Broadway star gets." Quinn said. _

_"Well, not as big as Rachel Hudson. You remember her right? Glee club?" _

_"We're best friends." _

_Sam smiled, impressed. "You two used to fight a lot. Over Finn." _

_"Used to."Quinn monotoned.  
><em>

_"She was so talented and when she sings onstage…man! But when she's done singing, she gets annoying." Sam remarked. _

_Quinn felt a little offended but she let it slide. Sam still continued ranting on about how Rachel was so successful in Broadway. "She's been in musicals like, Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, Wicked, Rent, West Side Story…hundreds. But I bet you would know, you two are best friends." _

_"But we don't ever talk about her success. When she comes home she doesn't want to talk about work and - " _

_"People like to brag about themselves and their success. They have a right to. I mean, that's just how society works. Rich, beautiful, successful people on top and then on the bottom we have the wannabes and bottom feeders. Good thing we don't belong to either, we're just middle class."_

_Quinn didn't know how to respond. Then Sam went around to how to keep your body in shape. "Now look at these bad boys. I don't really eat a lot of carbs but tonight is a special occasion." _

_Special? Once they were done with their dinner, Sam dropped her off at her house and walked her to her doorstep. "I had a really good time tonight." _

_Quinn's mind stalled. Did she really? "Yeah. Me too." She said blankly. _

_"So Saturday? After Beth's game?" _

_"Yeah. Bring your guitar. Just in case." Quinn said, forcing all her enthusiasm. And judging by how drained she felt just by listening to Sam, there wasn't a lot. _

_Sam grinned. "Why?" _

_"Just in case." _

_Sam nodded. "Sure." It was really awkward now and Quinn didn't really know what to do. "I still love you Quinn. You've always known." Sam said awkwardly. _

_When Quinn was about to say something, Sam leaned in and kissed her. He was pressing hard, as if he was trying to get her to feel something for him. Quinn kissed him back. She was desperate to feel that love again, the way her heart raced when she was kissing Puck, the way how she was always eager to kiss him back. But it wasn't there. Not even a little bit._

_She was suddenly envisioning herself, kissing Puck. Sam's lips now tasted like Puck's mouth. She felt the guilt burn in her stomach. Then there was a loud bang. Like one you would hear when someone punch the hood of your car or something. Quinn broke off the kiss, shocked by the bang. Sam was now grinning like an idiot. They stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds and she said, "I better go see Beth." _

_"Yeah. Sure. Bye." Sam said. Sam walked to his truck and examined his hood. _

_Which now had a dent in it. _

**Flashback: **

**THURSDAY: 8:37 P.M.**

_"C'mon man. You love her!" _

_"I deserved to die." Puck muttered. For the past days, Puck was heartbroken. Nearly all the strength in his ghost body was drained and he felt emotionally drained too. Quinn had finally moved on and was with Sam. She was completely happy with her life now that she was with Sam. She's finally found the guy she truly wants to be with, the one who'll make her happy, he thought. He drowned all his sorrows in alcohol. He couldn't help feeling that he had been used. She was just with him so she could take care of Beth. The only problem was the he just wasn't the father figure she wanted and now that he was dead, she had finally found the one. _

_Finn kept trying to convince him to run after her. _

_"Pull yourself together!" _

_"I just want to forget her." _

_"Don't pull that bulcrap with me." _

_"She's with Sam now. She's finally found the one. And I can't do anything about it." _

_"You won't know unless you try." _

_That hit a nerve. Puck jumped up fro the couch and said, "Are you saying I'm a quitter?" _

_"Yeah! You never even tried to tell her that you're still sort of alive!" _

_"Okay, Noah Puckerman is a lot of things but he is not a quitter!" _

_"Now go show that douchebag Sam Evans that he can't mess with my bro! Dead or not or...ghost!"  
><em>

_"But how will she take it?" _

_"As I said, you won't know unless you try." _

_Puck looked down at the mess of beer bottles. "I'm sorry bro. I'll clean it up later." _

_"No. Go to her." _

_"She at least deserves to know right?" _

_"No time for chit chat bro, you got a girl to catch." _

_Feeling elated and empowered again, Puck stood up, walked through the door and went to Quinn Fabray-Puckerman's house._

_Puck looked at the navy Ford pickup. Did Quinn buy that Ford? He never remembered it. It must've been new. She at least deserved to know that he was still alive. Sort of. Even if she was now with some guy, he sort of still hoped that she still harbored feelings for him, even if he was dead. But what he prepared himself for was her reaction? Would she be happy if she knew? The most likely outcome was that she would get mad at him for not telling her sooner. He'd apologize and they'd reunite like nothing ever happened. _

_Puck stopped dead in his tracks. _

_Quinn was kissing Sam, right there on her doorstep. _

_Anger welled up inside him. Jealousy swept him right off the edge. He clenched his teeth, trying not to scream. His chest felt very tight and his heart felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. He balled his fists. It felt like he was breathing underwater. Taking too much in and never getting anything out. He couldn't think straight. All he wanted to was scream his lungs out. He didn't just come all the way to get turned down and feel like crap again. He didn't just waste days of his afterlife drinking beer just because of this. Just so he can watch them kiss. Just so he could watch the woman he loved with someone else. That was supposed to be him._

_He couldn't take it anymore, he slammed his fist on the hood of the Ford. He turned back and walked away. Away from everything, away from the pain, away from the hurt. _

_As soon as Puck went through the door of Finn's house, he grabbed a case of beer and cracked one open and gulped it down. He turned on the TV to get himself distracted. FInn came through baby Lea's nursery and into the living room. _

_"Hey bro. I didn't expect you to arrive so early." Puck said nothing. He glared at the TV. _

_Finn sensed something that was wrong with Puck. "Hey. Bro, what's wrong?" _

_Puck put down the beer on the coffee table. "Everything. The woman I love is sucking face with some other guy. For a second I thought she still cared about me even if I was dead. For a second I thought she would've still loved me but no. She doesn't." _

_Finn looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry bro. I'm really sorry." Finn said. "I'll make it up to you. I got you to go to her. I'm an idiot." _

_"No. I'm an idiot. I should've seen that our years that we've been 'happily' together was just nothing to her. I should've seen that." _

_"I guess she fooled us all bro." _

_"I guess she did." _

_Puck turned off the TV and Finn turned on the radio. And for once, the song on the radio actually fit the mood of what was going on. _

* * *

><p>Life's been blinding me<p>

From what I thought I'd see

Is there clarity in this insanity? (yeah)

Whats she want from me? (yeah)

Roads in front of me

Taking me astray

Are you leaving me?

Or are you leading the way

Can you hear what I'm saying

I need to know...

I need to know...

I need to know...

I need to know...

Feel like I'm tryin' to breathe under water

Tryin' to climb but I keep fallin farther (yeah)

Will you take my hand?

Feels so far away

Want to see your face

Are you even there

Can you show me

Can you make me believe

I need to know...

I need to know...

I need to know...

I need to know...

I need to know...

I need to know...

* * *

><p><strong>I know his is pretty short but I'm trying to make the next one longer and hopefully…better and I know it's more flashback and stuff. Anyway, the song in Quinn's flashback is Katy Perry's "Thinking of You" and the song on Puck's flashback is Kris Allen's "I Need To Know". Hopefully I'll update by Saturday or Sunday or maybe even Friday. <strong>

**So please, please, please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter =)))**


	5. She's Coming

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Glee. If i did, Quick would be together in S2 and onward to S3! **

**BTW…Quick is my OTP 3..**

**SATURDAY:**

She still felt really guilty after her kiss with Sam. All she ever kept thinking about was Puck. She couldn't go one day without Puck ever crossing her mind. After the date, Beth had pried Quinn with questions about it and it literally drove Quinn insane. Beth kept yapping and saying that if she doesn't tell her then she'll run the story on Coach Evans and her. Quinn almost rolled her eyes but the last thing she wanted was everyone in town to know(news sweeps fast through a small town like Lima) and the last thing she needed was everybody asking her questions about it. She was already scarred for life because of Puck's death and if the story would run she would be crushed with guilt.

Earlier in the morning, Finn texted her to say good luck to Beth for him. He couldn't come because he had to take care of Lea. At Beth's game, Beth's team was losing by one goal. The other team had bigger, larger and older looking girls and certainly didn't look like between 9-12 girls soccer team. Earlier at halftime after Sam had given the girls a pep talk and strategy play, Sam had gave her a wink. It made her feel squeamish. When the game started, Sam ran over to her and asked, "So why do I have to bring a guitar? At dinner?" Quinn knew it would be a first to sing to Beth without Puck but she had done duets with Sam in glee club in high school. "When Beth's team win a game, we go home, have dinner and we have to perform to her." Quinn didn't feel like explaining but she did anyway. "It's a…Fabray-Puckerman tradition." She emphasized the word _Puckerman. _Sam's face fell down a little. "Well I'm sort of happy that I could be a part of your tradition." Sam said. It pleasantly surprised Quinn. This was the first time that he said something that wasn't douchebag-ish.

"Well what song do you want to sing?" Quinn asked.

"Does Beth like some old school rock?"

"Are you kidding me? She loves that stuff. U2, KISS, Jimi Hendrix…she got her music influences from Noah." She flinched. She still had trouble saying his name.

"Noah?" Sam asked.

"Puck."

Sam nodded. "Well I hope she likes The Script. They're one of my favorite bands." Sam said, "They're Irish and we all know that the Irish are great musicians."

"The Script? I don't think I've ever heard about that band. But I think Noah has mentioned them a few times."

"Then I guess Puck's got great taste in music and I reckon that Beth does too."

Suddenly the crowd went "oohhh" like when somebody fell face down on the ground. Quinn's and Sam's faces lit up with horror. Beth fell on her back down on the mud. She was rammed by someone from the other team and the referee just gave her a red card for "serious foul play". Quinn, Sam, and Beth's soccer team ran over to her and carried her to their side of the field while the other team was arguing with the referee. Beth fell down hard and she was caked with dirt, grass and mud. A paramedic examined her. Beth was clearly in pain. "She's okay. But I'm afraid she just sprained her left ankle." The paramedic said sadly, shaking his head. "She can't play." As if to add more misery to their already losing team.

Sam and Beth's team and Quinn held their breath. "What?" Beth screamed.

"It's not that bad but - "

"But nothing!" Beth turned to Sam. "Coach Evans I want to play. It's just a little sprain!"

Sam looked at Quinn who was looking worriedly at her daughter. "No. You need to sit this one out."

"But coach! I can still play!"

_It's time for some tough love Quinn, _Sam thought. Sam sighed and said, "Can you walk?" The team looked relieved and cheered quietly to themselves while Quinn burst.

"What? You can't send my daughter out there! She just sprained her ankle!"

"Mom, it's just a sprain."

"A sprain that'll get worse if you play."

"Mom I can do this. I can handle it." Beth said reassuringly to Quinn.

"No. You won't play. That's final."

Then Sam spoke up. "If she won't play then we won't win. She's our best striker."

"Mom. I can do this." Beth said with such maturity that it shocked Quinn. It was as if another person had spoken using Beth's voice. Quinn couldn't think. Then the referee shoved through Beth's teammates and said, "I'm not sure if you're aware but we got a game to play."

"Fine." Quinn said and everybody cheered. Everyone helped Beth up. Everyone helped steady her and Beth shrugged them off. "I can do it." Beth said which made them back off. Beth limped to the field while everyone in the stands were cheering for her. Quinn watched worriedly, thinking how her daughter with a sprained ankle go in a soccer match between her team and the other team of girls that looked bigger and nastier than her. What if one of the other team rammed her again and this time she hit her head on the ground and it cracked open? Just then Sam said, "She'll be fine. She's got guts."

"I know. Maybe too much if you ask me." She could feel her voice quiver.

"Well I know just the way to pump this crowd up." Sam ran up to the stands and grabbed a curly haired man in a black jacket and whispered something in his ear. The curly haired guy turned to a group of twelve people and then the music started to burst from the mouths of the twelve people on the stands and then into a giant wall of sound. The energy oozing from the crowd drowned out the boos from the other team. She felt empowered too so she also sang it. This was the most fun she'd had since Noah's death. She sang with a huge smile on her face.

Sing it out

Boy, you've got to be see what tomorrow brings

Sing it out

Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs

For every time, that they want to count you out

And use your voice every single time you open up your mouth

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls

every time that you lose it sing it for the world

sing it from the heart

sing it 'till you're nuts

sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

sing it for the deaf

sing it for the blind

sing about everyone that you've left behind

sing it for the world, sing it for the world

sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means

sing it out, boy before they kill what tomorrow brings

you've got to make a choice, if the music drowns you out

and raise your voice, every single time they try and shut your mouth

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls

every time that you lose it sing it for the world

sing it from the heart

sing it 'till you're nuts

sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

sing it for the deaf

sing it for the blind

sing about everyone that you've left behind

sing it for the world, sing it for the world

cleaned up, corporation progress

dying in the process

children they can talk about it

living in the railways

people moving sideways

sell it 'till your last days

buy yourself a motivation

generation nothing

nothing but a dead scene

product of a white dream

I am not the singer that you wanted

but a dancer

I refuse to answer

talk about the passer

ruling for the ones who want to get away

Keep running!

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls

every time that you lose it sing it for the world

sing it from the heart

sing it 'till you're nuts

sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

sing it for the deaf

sing it for the blind

sing about everyone that you've left behind

sing it for the world, sing it for the world

we've got to see what tomorrow brings

sing it for the world

sing it for the world

boy, you've got to be what tomorrow needs

sing it for the world

sing it for the world

The crowd cheered like crazy and then out of nowhere Beth ran toward the goal and kicked the ball. The crowd went crazy and Quinn's ears hurt like hell. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder and ran in for a hug. At first she thought it was Sam but then she saw his butt-chin. "Mr. Schue!" She screamed.

"Quinn!"

still looked the same all though he had gone a bit bulkier. It felt weird seeing her glee club director/Spanish teacher again. He was coaching the new generation of the New Directions and they have won three National titles in a row. "Oh my…Quinn! It's so good to see you again! How've you been?"

"Doing fine Mr. Schue? What're are you doing here?"

"Just came to see a soccer game. With the glee club."

"So that was the…"

"Yes it was. It was Sam's idea to put on a little show."

"So…how's life?" It was sort of weird seeing Mr. Schue again and since she was an adult now it was weird calling him Mr. Schue but it was what she was used to.

"It's been great! So how's…how are you coping with Puck's…"

"I'm doing fine."

"So listen, I better go. Tomorrow we're gonna practices our numbers for Regionals. But it was great meeting you again Quinn." Mr Schue said, already heading up the stairs.

"You too Mr. Schue."

The game was now tied and Beth was still limping.

Sam called for time out and got the girls in a circle. "Okay girls, we have twenty seconds left and the game is on the line. When the game is on the line, all of you have to be on the line. All of you have to do keep pushing and pushing and when you reach your limit all you have to do is push. It's not important that you guys win. It's important that you did it together and did the best you can."

Then Beth said, "Screw that we are gonna win this thing!"

The soccer team cheered.

"Let's put Operation 300 to the test!" Sam instructed.

The girls screamed and the referee whistled. As soon as the play ensued one of the girls screamed, "THIS IS LIMA!" The girls charged and the other teamed looked about as freaked as the rest.

10 seconds left and the game was set. Beth ran/limped/dribbled the ball toward the goalie. Beth ran toward the goalie screaming and the goalie still looked freaked. As the distance closed between the ball and the goal. 5, 4, 3…Beth kicked the ball with all her power. 2…The ball cut through the air. 1…It whizzed right past the goalie's ear and hit the back of the goal. 0…The referee whistled and everyone jumped up and screamed like they all had orgasms. Sam ran onto the field and hoisted Beth on his shoulders.

Quinn couldn't help but think that that should be Puck, hoisting his daughter while she basked in glory. It should be Puck, holding her from behind, whispering in her ear that he was proud of his daughter and saying that he was looking forward to performing for her. Quinn blinked back tears, feeling the familiar wave of nostalgia and she walked to the parking lot. With each step she took, her heart beat faster. Dinner with Sam and Beth was going to be hell but this wasn't about her, this was about Beth. And she wasn't going to steal the spotlight away from her daughter.

Beth and Sam were in a chatty mood and kept talking a lot about music. Dinner was pizza as usual. Quinn observed them quietly. The were having a debacle on who was better, Drake or Eminem. Sam was voting on Eminem and Beth was for Drake. Quinn wasn't really a fan of rap music or hip hop for that matter she didn't listen as much. Sam wasn't much of a douchebag now which sort of confused her. Last night he was as douchebagy-ish and now he wasn't. She sort of felt like a third wheel. She wasn't really included in their conversation but her mind drifted to a time when everything was simple, when she could look forward to waking up to another day with her family. These days, she just wanted to just lie on her bed and wake up the next day with Puck next to her and tell him that she had the worst nightmare she ever had in her life.

When she woke up every morning, she would find Puck next to her. She was usually the first to wake up between the two of them and when she does, she'd crawl over to his side of his bed and lay her head on his chest and reach across his body to hold his hand. He'd usually wake up after a few minutes of this. He'd joke about it saying, "You're smothering me babe. It's killing me. Has anyone ever committed a crime of smothering?"

"I think it's called crime of passion."

"Same thing. I'd be dead before you even turn thirty."

Quinn didn't realize how right he was. The feeling of guilt settled in again. "Quinn?" Sam asked.

Quinn snapped out of it. "Mom. You're spacing out again." Beth said. Then she turned to Sam. "She does that all the time. You'll get used to it."

Sam raised his eyebrow. "I think we're all done with dinner. I'll do the dishes." He volunteered.

"No. Don't be modest. I'll do it later." Quinn and dumped the dishes in the sink.

Beth ran into her room to get her video camera. After that, she settled on the couch and said, "I think you guys have a show to perform."

Sam turned to Beth. "So what song would you like us to sing?"

"The Chain, Fleetwood Mac. Classic." Beth said.

Sam grabbed his guitar and started strumming. Quinn was dancing all over the living room, like no one was there. Usually she'd dance around Puck but since it was Sam she chose to dance around the room. She really still wasn't comfortable with Sam but she was beginning to like him. But all at the same time she still felt nostalgic but that didn't keep her from giving a good performance. All throughout the night, they were having one hell of a time. It was just as fun as having an impromptu jam session with the glee club back when she was still in high school. Beth started to yawn but she insisted. "C'mon, that sprained ankle looks pretty swollen. You can't play in the next game if you have that." Sam said.

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as a doornail."

She trudged up the stairs and halfway up she added sarcastically, "Who are you? My dad?" But Sam just shrugged off the comment.

As soon as they heard the door close, Quinn escorted Sam outside.

Sam looked her and said, "Are you okay?"

Quinn was worried that he might kiss her again. "Yeah. Why?"

"It kinda looks like you're…you've been out of the zone lately. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive. Maybe it's just Beth. She's got a sprained ankle."

"She can take it. She's…tough."

"Maybe too tough."

"She can take on a great white with her eyes closed and her hands tied behind her back."

"You're exaggerating." Quinn said with a laugh.

"So…listen, you know you should take Beth to the hospital. Or a doctor. Someone's gotta take a look at that ankle. Semi-finals is next month and I can't let her play in that condition."

Quinn nodded. "Sure."

Sam moved closer, closer than he should've been. She could practically smell his cologne from where he was standing. Sam kissed her on her forehead. Then the guilt burned.

**SUNDAY: **

Puck sank into a deep depression. Quinn was with someone that she TRULY wanted to be with and that fact alone was killing him even though he was already dead. The next was that he was Beth's soccer coach. For all those drives, dropping Beth off and picking her up, he was just there. And another, he was getting Beth. He knew the relationship between a coach and a star individual on the team. He was like the 2nd father figure to her. If Sam and Quinn's relationship continued, they were bound to be married. Not only was Sam getting Quinn; the woman he loved but also his family. Who knows? Maybe they'll adopt or maybe they'll settle down in Europe. Quinn always wanted to go to Europe.

Puck spent most of Saturday exploring Lima. He went everywhere and everywhere he went, memories came to him. It made him feel even worse.

That afternoon, he went through the cemetery. He was curious. He searched for his headstone which was placed next to a willow tree. At the foot of the headstone was a bunch of white roses, he estimated it to be about over a week and a half. Carved in his headstone was _Noah "Puck" Puckerman . A loving father and a loving husband. You will be forever in our hearts. R.I.P. _

"Bullshit." He muttered. "You're a sucky husband, you know that? You're pathetic! You just wasted seven years loving the wrong person!" He screamed at his headstone. He screamed some more and then sat under the willow tree. He thought about how his life went and it was a lie. A pathetic lie.

He never even realized he fell asleep.

He woke up the next day and saw an angel, carrying a fresh batch of white roses and kneeling in front of his head stone and putting the roses there. She looked like as if she hadn't slept in a long time. She was sort of pale but still beautiful. Puck would recognize that face anywhere. It was Quinn. He stood up and closed the distance between her and him. Of course she wouldn't see him and it was going to stay that way. He had no reason to stay in her life anymore. But yet, here she was.

"Hey Noah. I haven't visited you in a…really long time." She started but her voice was starting to falter. "I know things have been…a lot has happened. Beth's team won the soccer game yesterday but she sprained her ankle. I'm taking her to the doctor after an hour. Noah, I've got to tell you something. And I know you're not going to like this." Puck stood behind her, feeling the urge to tap her on the shoulder and just hold her again. Quinn began to sob. "You know you want me to be happy, right? Well, I never want to feel that way…after your death. I felt so lost and so afraid that I was going to face life without you. I never want to feel that horrible in my life. It's killing me. I just want to _love _again. Because love makes everything change right?. I'm with someone now. And he's turning out to be a great guy and he's Beth's soccer coach so he's not some sort of pedophile. But you're not…who am I kidding?" She said turning away from the headstone. "You're not even there. You're not even listening. You never even were listening." Puck swallowed and his heart dropped. He just wanted to appear right in front of her and say that he had been listening the whole time but he just couldn't. All she wants is to be happy and by telling her that would completely destroy that chance of her happiness. She was finally turning her life around and if he would go back in her life again would completely complicate things.

But all the same he reached out just to touch her face. Tears were running down her cheeks and he wanted to wiped them away but he couldn't. "I'm right here Quinn." He whispered.

Then she looked up as if she saw him but he knew that she was seeing right through him. He traced her cheek lightly and then she said, "What am I doing here? You're not even there." Then she trudged back down the hill.

Puck had never felt so depressed in his life. He went back to Finn's house, feeling nauseated. Is this what kids go through suicide feel?. He had that urge to kill himself but he was already dead. _She deserves to be happy with someone else and for seven years I've been pulling her away from that_, he thought. Finn was sitting on the couch and offered him a beer. "Thanks bro." He said, popping the cap. Finn was grinning like an idiot. "Guess what?"

"You won the Lotto?"

Finn shook his head. "Nope."

"You bought a new car?"

"No."

"You finally found out which channel is MTV?"

"Guess again."

"Lea's actually a boy?"

"No!" Finn said. "It starts with the letter R…"

"Rock and roll?"

Finn shook his head.

"Rachel Ray?"

"No!"

"What is it then?"

"Rachel's coming home!"

**I know I don't really like Fabrevans/Quam because i don't really like Sam with Quinn but i freaking love Sam and his impressions i just don't like Sam and Quinn **_together _** and i know in this story Sam is sort of a jerk but he'll get better. Rachel is in the next one and hopefully i'll update by Tuesday, or Wednesday or Thursday =))**

**I hope u enjoyed and please, please, please review =))**


	6. Meet Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything Glee related. **

"I'm home!" A familiar, sing songy voice rang in his ears.

Puck's eyes opened groggily. Tons of beer bottles were at the foot of the couch and the slightest move, made the clinks sound like a church bell. His vision was slightly blurred but he could see that a dark haired woman about 5'3 at the door, in a navy blue beret, black gloves, an expensive looking Burberry coat and boots. She looked like someone who stepped out of a fashion magazine. He saw Finn behind her, carrying her Louis Vuitton bags and smiling radiantly. Rachel went inside, a look of happy relief on her face. But then the minute she saw the couch laden with beer bottles she turned angrily at him.

"Have you been drinking?"

Finn dropped the bags and said, "No."

"Then explain."

"It was just a friend of mine. His girlfriend broke up with him and kicked him out of the house and he needed a place to stay. So I offered and he just…he's problematic."

"Well that's no reason to get drunk and leave all this!"

"He was sober enough to leave." Finn said. "Besides you got drunk because you couldn't get over me remember?"

"That was a long time ago! Being thrown up on really does something to a person." Rachel pointed out, picking up a few bottles and examining them with a look of slight disgust.

"I missed you." Finn said taking her hand and leading her into his arms. Rachel settled in comfortably. Puck's stomach turned to jelly. The look on Rachel's and Finn's faces as they were looking into each other's eyes was sickening him. He stood up and passed through the door and sat on the porch steps. He felt like shit right now. He couldn't think straight and all he had been doing was drink and sleep and stare mindlessly at the ceiling, wondering what went wrong in their relationship. They had fights like any other couple and usually it was about stupid stuff. From the moment in their senior year that they've been dating, Puck had never cheated on her. He was sort of surprised that their relationship lasted this long. The longest relationship he ever had was about a month and a half and that was saying something. The moment he saw Quinn with Sam was something entirely different. It was similar to the feeling he got when Finn was with Quinn but this one was stronger and Quinn was still his wife, at least legally.

When he saw that they were kissing, the first sensible thing that came to his mind was forget her. But that was as hard as not thinking about her. He was used to forgetting girls because their relationships meant absolutely nothing. But to be in a relationship with one girl that lasted nine years was out of the question. Shit. _Time heals all wounds._

He sat absolutely still, not thinking, not moving, not even breathing. How could he breathe? He was already dead.

Finn came out of the door and sat next to Puck. "Hey bro." Finn was so happy. He's never seen Finn this happy in his life, except for when he got married to Rachel and when Lea was born.

Puck reappeared. "How'd you know I was out here?"

"I smelled beer."

Puck nodded. "Well, somebody's happy."

"Just good to see Rachel again. It's like my head just popped right out of the water. A breath of fresh air."

"Nice to know you're in love." Puck said bleakly.

"It is." Finn said and his smile faded gradually. "You sure you want to stay out of her life?"

"It's for the best bro. She deserves someone who can make her truly happy and I just didn't give that to her."

"It'd be better if you told her."

"It'd be better if I didn't." Puck countered. "She's happy."

"Bro, I see her face when I mention your name." Finn said. "She gets pale."

"Probably just guilt bro."

"You sure want to believe that?"

"I'm sure that she feels that way."

"Well if I can't get it through your system then I'd have to tell Rachel."

"What?"

"I'm sure she can talk some sense into you."

Puck was pretty sure Rachel would throw some kind of drama around. "The last thing I need is more drama."

Finn laughed. "I'll still tell her. I kinda miss her drama."

"And how will she believe you?"

"If you don't show yourself, I'll tell Quinn."

"Out of all the people you wanna tell?"

"Yeah."

Puck pressed his palm to his face. "Okay. Fine. So when do you wanna tell her?"

"After I'm done cleaning up your mess in the living room."

Rachel was sleeping on her bed, happily snuggled between her sheets and pillows. Finn crept quietly beside her and shook her. Rachel slapped blindly at him. "I'm trying to sleep." She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Rachel…I have to tell you something." Rachel grunted. "Is it important?" She said, already falling back into a dream. "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't wake you."

Rachel grunted again but showed no signs of wanting to wake up. "What is it?"

Finn sighed and stood up. "Open your eyes." Rachel reluctantly opened her eyes.

In front of her, Puck was standing. Alive. Rachel's eyes widened and she gasped, a cross between shocked and pleasantly surprised. Puck smiled sloppily. "Hey Rach." He said, surprisingly calm.

Rachel paled and turned to Finn. "Finn! Is this some kind of sick joke?" Rachel was freaking out already and Finn was trying to calm her down. Puck found it pretty amusing, he had to hold back a snicker. Once Rachel could grasp of who was standing in front of her, she started hyperventilating. "Rachel, just calm down. I know this is sort of sudden but - "

"Finn! Puck is supposed to be dead! He's supposed to be locked in a coffin!" Rachel screamed. Puck bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. He tried to keep a straight.

"Told you bro." Puck said and leaned back on the wall.

"Finn!" She shouted again. "It's talking!"

"Slow down. Please let me try to explain - "

"Explain?"

"Just calm down." Finn reasoned.

"How can I calm down? Your best friend is still alive when he should be dead!"

"That's what I'm trying to explain." As soon as Rachel had given it time to sink in, Finn explained to her. The more and more Finn explained, the more Rachel seemed calmer. When Finn was done, Rachel threw off her covers and hugged him. "So you're really back?" Rachel said, pulling away.

"I guess." Puck said, happy with the outcome. He guessed that Rachel was too happy that he was back to be angry with him. Rachel started clapping her hands like when someone was happy with themselves. "Yes! Now our annual glee club dinner party is complete!"

Finn's eyebrows arched up in a puzzled way. "Wait, we have an annual glee club dinner party?"

"Well, our first of many." Rachel corrected. "But still…this is going to be amazing! The glee club back again in a very socially extravagant occasion!"

"So Mercedes and Artie are actually coming?" Puck asked. During some of their glee club reunions that they've always had, almost every five months, Mercedes and Artie were almost always busy with their tours. Rachel nodded. "Yes. They actually took time off their Chicago show and wanted to come here." Rachel said approvingly. "Rachel, you know that they can't ever know I'm a ghost right?" Puck said. Rachel just laughed. "Of course. I'm already one step ahead of you." Rachel searched her room for something and took out a black suitcase from under her bed. She pulled out a dark brown wig and threw it to Puck. "A wig?"

"Yes! You'll pose as Finn's most recent friend or something like that. From out of town of course and who was in a glee club like ours."

Puck examined the wig. It sort of looked like Finn's hair back in high school. He knew it would ridiculous on him. But even with the wig on his head, Quinn would bound to recognize him. "I think it's stupid." Puck said. But Rachel didn't look offended. "It will work. You just have to act convincing."

"And I'm definitely convinced it's not going to work."

"We can put a little make-up, maybe a little mole under your eye and even a small scar on your lip." Rachel said and pulled out a make-up kit from the suitcase and Puck thought he was going to choke. "No way!"

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Noah, you're being a wuss. The party starts in about five hours but you still have to get used to wearing the make-up."

"No!" But Finn had convinced him otherwise and it was one of Puck's greatest regrets.

Being a ghost, Puck could appear and reappear whenever he wanted. When he was invisible to everybody else, nobody could hear, see or even sense him but when he can make himself reappear, he can just be like a normal person but he can still easily pass through things. Puck was examining himself in the hallway mirror. His face had been transformed. Now he had Finn's hair back in high school, a intimidating cross tattoo on his left cheek, a mole under his right eye and a small scar under his lip. Rachel even added a little brown patch of hair under his chin. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved button down, black jeans and grey vest. He had aviator glasses on his head. He looked like a cross between a pirate and a Johnny Depp-ish rockstar. At first, the make-up was itchy but as Rachel said, he got used to it. Rachel had already prepared a full-course meal and Finn was arranging the table. Puck had baby Lea in his arms. She was already in a sort of jumper and looked really cute.

"Does this dress make me look fat Finn?" Puck heard Rachel's voice from the kitchen. Then the doorbell rang and he could hear Rachel panicking. "Noah, will you get that?" Rachel said and Puck put baby Lea in her high-chair and opened the door. It was Mike Chang and Tina, smiling in the doorway. "Is this the Hudson residence?" Tina asked.

"Uh…yeah. It is." Puck said and ushered both of them inside. They exchanged awkward handshakes. Tina and Rachel met in the living room and shared smiles and hugs and stuff. Finn and Mike fist bumped. "Well, we have to finish baking the cupcakes." Rachel said and whisked Tina in the kitchen. As soon as Tina and Rachel were gone, Mike turned to Puck. "And you're?" Mike asked.

"I'm P…" Puck started. "Percy. Percy Jackson."

"I don't think I remember you." Mike commented.

But before Puck could answer, the doorbell rang and more and more of the glee club was in the living room, asking "Percy" questions.

"Let's just get to dinner folks. He'll answer all of your questions there." Finn led the group into the dining room.

"Thanks for saving my ass." Puck said to Finn.

"I just hope you can make your acting convincing." Finn shot back.

The glee club was nearly complete. Mercedes with Artie, Kurt with Blaine, Santana with Brittany, Tina with Mike and even Brad the piano player had stopped by to visit but abruptly left. Mr. Schue couldn't come because he was at Regionals with the new glee club. Puck sat next to Blaine and Santana. There were only two members missing, Sam and Quinn. _Probably sucking face again, _Puck thought bitterly. Puck stayed quiet during the appetizers, mostly because the glee club was talking so much and thought he was a stranger. Suddenly, two blond figures appeared in the dining room. The moment Puck saw them, his stomach twisted painfully and his heart raced at the sight of Quinn in a simple knee-length dress. When she entered the room, his eye caught Quinn's and they seemed to stare at each other for about two seconds then he looked down at his empty soup bowl. Rachel stood up and greeted both of them.

"Sorry we're late, we had to drop Beth at her friend's house." Quinn explained.

"Just sit down. You're just in time for this!" Rachel said and went back in the kitchen. Quinn took the empty seat across Puck. Puck swallowed. Finn shot him a reassuring glance that did nothing to calm him down. Rachel came out of the kitchen with her hand laden with food. The room was filled with the aroma of the food. "That looks so good." Kurt said. Finn and Mike whisked away the empty dishes and came back. In the middle of dinner, Artie asked, "So who's this?" Everybody's eyes landed on Puck.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." Puck said. "I'm Finn's friend. I'm originally from Texas but went here for college. I majored in the arts but I couldn't get a job anywhere else so I got myself a place here and a job at Sheets N' Things." It was pretty believable, as far as everyone was staring at him. A rocker junkie ended up working for Sheets N' Things.

"So how did you meet Finn?" Tina asked from the end of the table.

"He was shopping for sheets." Puck said awkwardly. "I kinda showed him stuff and we started talking. I met him about two months again actually. We just sort of became friends."

Everyone nodded exceptionally. "We sort of bonded over this dude's death. I heard he was a pretty cool guy. And wasn't he married?" He saw Sam swallow hard. It sort of made his day.

"He is. But on legal terms." Santana perked up. "But Quinn here has already moved on. She's found her man." Puck gripped his fork even tighter.

"The force is strong in this one." Sam gestured to Quinn.

Puck saw the look on Finn's face and he knew that he had to stop pretty soon but he couldn't resist making Sam feel guilty. "I'm surprised that Quinn came to you. I mean, a man of your standard."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You couldn't stand a chance with a beautiful woman like Quinn. You clearly lack good looks or charm. Or both." Puck pressed on.

Everyone at this point seemed to try to really get what was going on. Sam sort of looked pissed. "You don't even know me."

"I'm just saying that maybe you should try to look at this from that "Noah" guy's point of view. What would he feel when he knows his wife has moved on?" Puck knew he was so out of line but right now, all he could think about was how Sam would take it and how much guilt he must be feeling. He shot a glance at Quinn. She was pale now and looked clammy. His heart sank. The look in her eyes said everything.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said that. I just have this sort of trauma. I lost my girlfriend in a fire a few months back. I was depressed and…"

Then suddenly Rachel spoke up. "You don't need to go into it Percy." Rachel wiped her hands on a napkin an continued, "I think we need to divert this very depressing subject and move on to something even more interesting." Soon everyone was lively and active. It was sort of hard to keep track on who was talking. Sometimes it would be Santana, then it would skip to Kurt then someone else. The reception then moved to the living room. Rachel poured everyone flutes of expensive-looking champagne. Everyone was catching up with each other. Puck sat on the couch, wanting to but he couldn't give himself away but he casually sipped his drink and listened in on people's conversations. It was really nice to see all his old friends at the same place again even though he wasn't a part of it.

Halfway through his drink, Quinn sat next to him. No matter how hard he tried to make his heart stop from beating fast whenever she was near him, it didn't. His heart had a mind of it's own.

She looked beautiful, as always. "Your glass is empty." He observed. She looked down as if she also just noticed it. "Rough night?" He joked lightly. She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I really am." Puck said. He knew he should stop from saying anything else but all the words were escaping from his mouth and he couldn't stop himself. "I know we don't know each other too well but…I guess this is fine start."

"So where did you say you were from?"

"Texas."

"Oh." Quinn bit her bottom lip, scraping off a little lip gloss. "That's a million miles away from Lima."

He smiled, not really sure why. "A thousand, last time I checked."

That brought a little smile from her. God how he missed it. "So where's your…boyfriend?" He cringed at the word.

"He's picking up my daughter from her friend's house."

"His child or…" It felt sort of weird to ask her all of these questions even though he knew all the answers.

"My husband's." Quinn looked down. "We were married seven years but we dated back in high school. I dated Sam too but I stuck with Noah. He was my first time you know." She added shamelessly.

"Oh. Do tell." Puck said.

"It's a long story. I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Well I don't mind a long story. Especially from someone who's as gorgeous as you."

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked,smiling coyly.

"Maybe."

"I'm taken you know."

"Is that part of your story?"

"What story?"

"Your long story with Noah and that."

"Oh. Well, I'd supposed we'd start from when I was dating Finn back in high school…" It seemed like hours. Quinn was telling him everything and it surprised her that she wasn't stopping. Puck was taking in every word, every single one. Even though he knew what her life in high school was, it was interesting to really hear it from her own words. He was pleasantly surprised that he didn't get bored at all. He wasn't aware that he was grinning stupidly. Just seeing her smile made him feeling giddy. It didn't feel like two lovers meeting again, it was like two lovers meeting for the first time.

**I know it took me so long to update but I've been really busy. The next one involves more of Quinn and "Percy's" friendship and Sam and Quinn's and "Percy" and Sam's and how they'll develop through and through the story. I hoped u liked this one and please, please, review =))**


	7. Leavin'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything Glee related. **

Life was now somewhat easier for Quinn. Ever since she met "Percy", she had been hanging out with him, going to the movies, hanging out with Finn and Rachel, going to Beth's soccer games and most recently, ran into each other on the street and had dinner at Breadstix that he offered to pay by himself. He reminded her so much about Puck. His voice, his habits, his similar interests with Puck, his smile, his laugh, his eyes; even the little things like the way he licked his lips when he talked, his walk, the way his eyes would look at her when she was talking him and even his smell. At first, she was weirded out by this and tried to distance herself from him as much as she could manage but eventually she gave in to his charming ways.

He was like a drug, the more she took, the more she wanted more. She simply couldn't get enough. She talked more than usual when she was with "Percy" than she did with anybody else. Even though she thought that his look was ridiculous, it had grown on her. She always denied the fact that she could fall for someone but now, she was certain she really _could _fall for "Percy".

But then there was Sam. She had grown to like Sam. A lot. At first, she thought he was a self-conceited jerk but then she realized it was just an unimpressive act to try to impress her. He was actually really sweet and they bonded over time. Though he talked more than her, she always listened.

Puck and Sam never got along but they respected each other and they were contented with the silence between them.

Quinn was preparing dinner in the kitchen while Sam assisted her by occasionally throwing in pepper or salt or whatever was instructed by Quinn. Puck who was dressed up as "Percy" was also there which sort of made the kitchen kind of tense for both of them. But Quinn didn't seem to notice since she enjoyed their company. Puck was sitting on a kitchen island stool, watching as Quinn skillfully put the dish into the oven. She's always been a great cook. This was the third time that she had invited him to dinner but this was the first time that she had cooked. The other two were dedicated to take out and much more enjoyable partly because Sam wasn't there.

His glance shot to Sam who was looking back and forth between the mess of ingredients and Quinn but Quinn had her eyes locked on her own cooking.

Then Quinn's cellphone vibrated on the kitchen counter. In one fluid motion, she had her cellphone in her hand and was now reading it. She turned to Sam and said, "Beth just texted me. You better go pick her up." Sam looked as if he wanted to protest but said, "You know, you shouldn't give Beth a cellphone since she's only nine years old."

"She's mature enough. And it's only for emergencies."

"Yeah. Like iPhones are only for emergencies." Sam said while leaving. Puck smiled, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Finally, some alone time.

"Do you need help?" He offered.

"Can yo help me set up the table?" She asked as she set the steaming dish out the oven. Puck pushed himself off the table and started setting up the table. Quinn was eyeing him the whole time and he couldn't help but always keep looking back. Even though there were only four of them having dinner, it took Puck almost six minutes partly because he always ended up staring at Quinn, no matter how hard he tried. When he was done, she started cleaning up the mess on the kitchen counter. "Thanks for inviting to dinner. Again." He said.

"No problem." She said. "It's kinda fun having you around here."

He smiled. "Really?" She just nodded as she finished clearing the counter. "Yup. I guess I just kinda wanted to talk to someone."

"Like Sam?"

"Besides Sam."

"So…what do you want to talk about?" He moved closer to her.

She sighed. "Lately, I've been feeling…"

"Lonely?"

"Not exactly. Just…" She searched for the right words.

"Weird?"

"Confused."

"About what?"

"About…a lot of things."

Puck shrugged. "A lot of things about?"

"I really don't know how to put this in words." Quinn said.

For a moment, Puck's eyes widened with immense surprise. For a moment, he thought that she really might be. "You're pregnant?"

She swatted his arm. Her face was between "2 girls 1 cup reaction" and "you forgot the blueberries reaction."

"No!"

"Oh. So what is it then?"

She looked down for a second, thinking hard. "I like Sam. A lot. But I also…"

His face fell, his heart sank and his breath caught in his throat.

Her eyes pierced his. A soft, but sad smile on her face was burned into his brain. The distance between them was only just an inch and just a kiss would close that distance. He always knew, ever since "Percy" met Quinn there was some sort of sexual tension. And it was strong. Quinn knew better than to let him in that quickly but the more she got to know how wonderful "Percy" was the wall she built around herself came crumbling down. It wasn't long before that wall was now gone. She could easily be locked into his gaze and he wouldn't even be trying.

"I really like you." She said. He couldn't speak so he just stares at her. "I know it's been only six months to be exact but…I have strong…really strong feelings for you."

Puck just stared at her. The air of silence was excruciating. "Say something." She whispered.

"I really, really like you too." He admitted, not sure of what else to say. For all that time, he thought he was right that Quinn had moved on. But now…she had proved him wrong. A small smile spread slowly on her face. "Really?"

"Really." They looked at each other and for one, pure moment in Puck's "afterlife" that he had ever been truly happy.

"I love you Percy." She said, "But I just don't know how to…"

Puck's mind stalled. _Percy? _

For six months, she was in love with Percy. Not Puck and Percy wasn't even a real person. How could he be so stupid?. "I gotta go." He said suddenly. Quinn looked puzzled. "What?"

"I just remembered that I was supposed to tae care of Lea tonight." He said and grabbed his jacket from the couch. She stopped him at the doorway. "Wait? You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I am." He said. "I'm sorry to blow you off at the last minute but it's important." He said.

He already made up his mind, he was leaving and he was never coming back. For a moment, he looked into her eyes and wondered if leaving for good was a mistake. She didn't really love him, she loved Percy and Percy wasn't even a real person. And maybe it was for the best. He stopped for a moment and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on her skin, because it's the last one she'll ever get and the last one he'll ever give.

**I know this is pretty short but…yeah it's short. I ALSO know that it wasn't very good. But of course, we all know that Quinn and Puck can't go even one day or even one hour without thinking about each other. Don't worry, they'll see each other but there will be a little something-something at the end. Thank you for the reviews of the last one even though the other one was a little rushed =))**

**So please leave reviews and please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed =))**


	8. Yes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or anything Glee related. **

_Puck's POV_

I was slowly losing my mind. Being cooped up in a house for two months, living off Chinese take out and Hot Pockets and doing nothing 24/7 really does something to a person. Besides having low-esteem, negative outlook on life and my constant monotone, I was practically a living in Finn and Rachel's house, they told me to put on the Percy wig just in case if someone uninvited came here or if paparazzi decided to walk by and nose around. But besides I'd just sit on the couch, stare mindlessly up at the ceiling and ask myself what I did wrong. Sometimes I'd fall asleep. I wasn't going to any trouble but then again I wasn't doing anything else either. But other than being cooped up in a house, my sanity was seriously taking it's toll because of…well, because of what happened two months ago. After Quinn told me she loved "Percy", I sort of lost part of my sanity right there and then. She began calling Finn and Rachel's telephone. I could hear it ring sometimes at midnight when Finn and Rachel think I was sleeping.

I felt broken. I felt lost. I didn't know what to say and now I don't know what to do. I've made my choice to stay out of her life for good and I plan on keeping it that way. I knew it would take some time for me to stop thinking about her and that time was certainly not now. My heart was still fragile as it already is. I never had to deal with heartache before. Not until I met Quinn. I'm not particularly good at moving on from a long term relationship since the longest relationship I had before Quinn was a month and two days. If she could move on, then so can I.

I really tried my best not to worry about how she was feeling right now or what she was doing. But it was just so hard to the point where I would just turn on Rachel's iPod to a really cheesy love song and start thinking about Quinn again.

The calls stopped about a month and a week after what happened and now I was sick with worry. I was sinking in and out of sleep and I would just sort of black out and I'd find myself on the porch with a beer bottle in my hand. Finn and Rachel tried to talk me out of it but I guess I was just too stubborn.

One day, after I took a really long shower, I was just lazing on the couch as usual when Finn and Rachel blocked the ceiling's beautiful view with their faces and from the looks of them, they wanted to talk. "Noah, we wanna talk." Rachel said, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes. Sure. "And?"

"You have to stop this bro."

"Stop what?" As if it wasn't that obvious already.

"Just get up and be a man Noah!" Rachel said, pulling me up from the couch so I was actually sitting on my ass instead. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the couch. I didn't really have the energy to care. "Okay. I'm up. Now what do you want?"

"Quinn wants to talk to you." Finn said.

I shook my head. "Like that'll happen." I said sarcastically. I really didn't want to go through this again. Finn and Rachel have been trying to talk me into talking to Quinn and as much as I would love to, I sort of made a vow. In my head. And I hated confrontations, especially this one.

"You're so stubborn Noah."

"Now you finally got something right."

"I don't know what happened to you two but I know it's something very serious." Rachel added.

"It's not."

"If it wasn't, Quinn wouldn't be calling you every three minutes." I rolled my eyes. Again. "Just talk to her."

"I don't want to and I don't need to." I said. Now I sounded like a kid who didn't want to go to the dentist to get his cavities checked.

"She's so desperate to talk to you. Why can't you just go and talk?"

"If she's so desperate, why can't she just come here and talk to me herself, huh?" I said sarcastically and went back to my mundane activity of staring at the ceiling.

Finn and Rachel shared a look and said, "We're going to get some food. But in the meantime, I think we have somebody to keep you company." Rachel and Finn headed out the door but I didn't really listen to them at the last part. After a few minutes of more silence there was knock on the door. I lazily pushed myself off the couch and opened the door.

I stopped breathing.

There right in front of me, was Quinn. She looked even more beautiful than I'd ever expect when she would come and visit a friend. If we were still friends. I just stared at her, not sure what to say. Not even sure what to do.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." I couldn't really breathe properly.

She looked down for a second and asked, "Can I come in?" I nodded and ushered her in. I sat next to her on the couch. It was really quiet and really awkward, mostly because I was only in my sweats. I was about to say something about her hair just to break the silence but then she said, "You never called me back."

I froze. "I know. And I'm sorry. I've been…busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"I've got a job you know."

"At Sheets N' Things." Quinn remarked. She did have a point. I couldn't believe Finn and Rachel set me up.

"So, Finn and Rachel said you wanted to talk." I started. We might as well get this over with.

"Yeah. I did. I just wanted ask you if I did or said anything that made you…that made you not talk to me."

"No. You didn't." I said. "You did nothing wrong."

She didn't seem to buy it. "Tell me the truth Percy."

"I am."

"No. I can see you holding back on me." She put her hand on top of mine. My heart went absolutely crazy and I was mentally telling it to stop and so far it wasn't doing it any good. I wanted to take her hand off mine but it felt so damn good. "I really do have feelings for you Percy."

God, why was it always Percy? Percy and Puck were still the same person. Well, at least Percy was alive and Puck wasn't. Judging by the way my heart was beating so fast that it was almost inhumanely possible, I guess I still had feelings for Quinn too. But I still wasn't ready to tell her that Percy was actually Puck and Puck is still dead. She's moved on by having feelings for "Percy" and telling would be the last thing she needed to hear right now. I just nodded lamely. She was so close now that I could feel her hot breath.

"Do you still have feelings for Puck?" I asked nervously.

She smiled weakly. Her eyes bore into mine. "That's why I fell for you in the first place. Because you reminded me of him. The way you talk, the way you laugh and even the way you smell." She paused for a while. "I love him. And I love you."

It was time to come clean. "I love you too." She closed the distance between us with her lips. She kissed me softly. She pulled me toward her, as if we weren't close enough as it already is. The more her lips stayed on mine, the more I wanted her. I kissed her back, her taste so familiar it was like home. But then she pulled me away, her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She kept mumbling. She walked to the door, about to open the door when I closed it again. She was crying and I didn't know why. "Quinn. Quinn, what's wrong?" I held her for a moment and I tilted her face so she could face mine. Her eyes were red and her face was tearstained. "Quinn, what's wrong? Tell me." I said softly.

"Sam…Sam proposed to me." She sobbed.

My heart stopped and the ground fell beneath my feet. "And what did you say?"

"I said yes."

**So there you go! Surprise (if it was a good surprise then great)! I'm sorry it took so long but I had a lot going on. I hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review =))**


	9. The Mess I Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I did…seriously. **

"I said yes." Quinn sobbed.

Puck just stared at her and wondered if she was serious. He couldn't really process what she just said or what went on earlier. First, she told him she loved him and the next she kissed him and now she was telling him she was getting married. Messed up. She looked shaken, she was pale under her tan. Although the fact remained that she was marrying Sam, he couldn't help but pull her into his arms. Despite feeling betrayed once more, he pushed it aside. She looked and felt more horrible than he did. Quinn completely settled in his arms. She had no idea what he had to be feeling right now. She knew it was a mistake letting him know that she loved him and she had planned to tell him that she was getting married when she arrived at Finn and Rachel's house but all her plans flew out the window as soon as she saw him. He looked so gorgeous, just standing there in his sweats. You'd be crazy not to be attracted to him.

She just felt so confused when Sam proposed to her. One half of her wanted to say no because she was still so hooked on to Percy and the other half wanted her to say yes because she really liked Sam and didn't want to hurt him. But lately, things with her and Percy (a.k.a Puck) had been rough ever since she told him that she loved him and Sam was there to help her through it. Her relationship with Sam grew into something much more. But of course she never told him that she was in love with Percy, no way. He could never know.

Once Quinn's tears stopped and she could speak in complete sentences without blubbering, she pulled out of his arms gently, almost not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you." She looked up at him, trying to make sense of his expression. "I mean, I came here to tell you but…"

His expression softened. "I get it." He took her hand. "Sam just got to you before I did."

"No. It's not that. Sam…I love him too."

"But didn't you say you love me? And Puck?"

Realizing what she just said, she quickly shook her head and sat on the couch. "I'm just so…confused right now."

"Well, I guess that part's right."

"Is it possible to love three people at once?" She asked. _Two people actually, _Puck thought. He just shrugged. "I've seen that in a movie before. Twilight."

"I don't know. I've never watched that piece of shit movie." He said. He never liked Twilight, in fact, he was pretty sure he liked the Vampire Diaries even more, partly because that Nina Dobrev was one hundred percent hotter than boring, lifeless Kristen Stewart.

She smiled weakly. "God, I feel so messed up."

"Trust me, this is just the beginning. The pressure sinks in about two weeks before the wedding."

"Were you married before?"

Puck froze. "Have you seen Bride Wars?" She giggled. "Yeah, my mom made me watch that and said it was just like her wedding, minus the orange tan, the blue Smurf hair and the spring break DVD." Puck lied. It definitely wasn't his best lie but it was much more simpler than the truth.

"I just feel…"

"I get it. You feel confused, you don't have to beat yourself up about it." The air was still and silent for awhile. "Hey, you know what takes the edge off?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What? Beer?"

"No." He pulled out Finn's Bose iPod sound dock and turned it on to Maroon 5's "I Can't Lie". He managed to pull off some moves which he knew was ridiculous. Quinn couldn't stop laughing. He held out his hand and asked, "You wanna dance?" She gladly took it. They danced happily, like they were drunk. Their bodies bumped into each other and Quinn was tripping over her feet but Puck was always catching her and pulling her back up. She never had this much fun in weeks and she was hella grateful. Once they were both out of breath, they both crashed down on the carpet, panting heavily but they were still laughing. Puck never saw this happy ever since he died. It made him smile even more and made him laugh even harder.

He reached over and tickled her sides and she split into more laughs. They rolled on top of each other on the carpet until they stopped. Puck was on top of her, his hands on her waist and her arms locked around his neck. She pulled him closer, her hot breath on his face. Before she knew it, Puck was kissing her. Her heart thumped against her chest so loudly that she was sure Percy (Puck) could feel it through her shirt. She was unable to think about anything else other than the way Percy's (Puck's) lips had tasted. Her hands reached under his shirt. She grabbed his shirt pulled it over his head. Puck's mouth moved to her neck. Quinn closed her eyes at the feel of Puck's lips at every inch of her skin. She shuddered. Suddenly, her mind skipped to the memory of Sam and her in the middle of the hallway, Sam dumping her for Santana because he found out that she had been cheating on him with Finn.

"Stop." She whispered. He immediately did so. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just realized that I didn't invite you to my wedding." She said suddenly.

It was sort of a strange request. "You know, as Sam doesn't really like you so you can't be one of his groomsmen. You'll be one of my..brides-men."

"Brides-men? Is that legal?"

"It is. Since it's my wedding."

He really didn't know what to say. So she was marrying Sam after all even after she told him she loved him. He still didn't know what he was feeling and it certainly didn't help if he was going to go all "Negative Nancy" on Quinn's wedding. And she loved Sam. He should be happy for her, just like a real husband should be. Supporting her. Being there for her. And being still sort of buzzed with their hot make-out session on the carpet a few moments ago it was certainly a factor for him to say, "Yeah. Sure. So when is your wedding?"

"August 28."

"But that's like in…one month."

She nodded. "I know."

"In one month you're getting married?"

"It's just going to be a quick ceremony but the reception is going to be…"

"Kickass." He added helpfully.

"I was going to say elegant and high class but…"

"That works too."

"So are you going?"

"To the ceremony or the reception?"

"Both of course."

"Then yeah. I'm going."

**Two Days Before The Wedding: **

_Puck's POV_

The days leading up to the wedding had been hectic. Since I had nothing else to do, I went with Quinn and her friends making the wedding day preparations. The weeks were bittersweet. I had a blast seeing my old friends hanging out, laughing. I knew I was a part of it but I had to act dumb and always asked questions. But mostly I was always watching Quinn and Sam, always together, picking out cake flavors, invitations and other stuff that couples do. They were always giggling to themselves, hugging, clutching each others hands and whispering in each others ear whenever they were close. Puck felt sick to his stomach because of many things. The first was that she was marrying him, the second was that she was never like that with me. I mean, she would be all cuddly and coy when were alone or something but she was never like…like when she was with Sam.

I could tell they were playing footsie under the table when we go to the Cheesecake Factory or something. It sort of helped that Rachel and Finn were there to comfort me but all the same, it was…I really didn't know how to describe it.

After the girls fitted on their bridesmaids dresses, they went with us to get our tuxes on. Again, I felt like a third wheel to the group because most of them were together. Like Brittany and Santana, Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina and Sam and Quinn. Artie and Mercedes were around but they were hanging around with the rest. As we went inside the tuxedo store, a Tim Gunn lookalike greeted us. "Okay gentlemen, I need you to line up in front of me here so I can get a good look."

None of us guys complained and lined up in front. The Tim Gunn lookalike made comments as he observed each one of us. Finn got "cute" and "great bone structure". Mike got "cute Asian eyes" and "tight abs" which made Tina laugh. When he got to the Sam, the Tim Gunn lookalike nodded and said, "Cute. Although he could use some chap stick on his lips."

When he got to me, I stood frozen. "Is this the groom?" He asked, observing me. Nobody said a word. "Gorgeous. A true male specimen."

"Um, he's the groom." Quinn pointed at Sam. The Time Gunn lookalike shot a disapproving glance at Quinn. "Oh honey…" He sashayed over to him and said, "Well…you could do. Gentlemen and ladies, if you would follow me."

The group followed him into the depths of the store. It was filled with so many tuxedos it was sort of impossible. Suddenly, Sam's phone went off. "It's Beth. I gotta pick her up. I'll try on the tux when I get home." Sam gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek and dashed outside to his truck. My stomach twisted into a knot. Everyone looked great in their tuxedo and I was starting to feel pretty nervous. I mean, what if I looked fat? The tux was black with a dark purple bow tie and dark purple shirt which was made of silk and it sort of looked pretty high class for Ohio. I soon as I put it on, I felt like a waiter. I still haven't figured out the bow tie so I came out, bow tie-less. As soon I got outside, it was only Quinn sitting on one of the couches. Tina and Mike were examining other tuxes. "Where is everyone?"

"Artie and Mercedes went with Herman to look for other tuxes for Artie and Finn and Rachel went to get Lea from daycare." She said. She bit her lip when she me. She went over to me and said, "You missed your bow tie."

"Yeah…I'm not good with tuxes."

"Well you look handsome in one." She remarked taking the bow tie and her hands went around my neck so she could put it on. "Do they have clip on bow ties?" I asked, my heart, once again, thumping madly against my ribs. It always did that when she got close.

"I'm not sure." She said. "What made you say yes?"

"What?"

"That you would agree to…to Sam marrying me."

"I just want you to be happy. You know that."

"Well I just thought that…"

"You love him don't you? You were just confused, that's all."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I was there wasn't I?" I said. I leaned closer, my lips grazing her ear. "And you were a great kisser."

She smiled. There was no hint of guilt in it. "You were…so-so." She teased.

"Well that's a lie." I whispered, pulling her closer. "What can I do to change your mind?"

We were so close to kissing until Tina's voice rang out, "Hey guys - " We both broke apart. "Um, what do you guys think about Mike's? Is this about Mike's size?" She said, presenting us Mike's chose tux. "I think that's about Mike's size." Quinn said, skirting over to Mike and Tina. "What do you think Percy?" Mike asked.

"Why don't you try it on?" I suggested. Mike tried on the tuxedo as suggested. We sat next to each other on the couch, waiting for Mike to come out. Tina turned to me. "So what was that about?"

"What?" Quinn asked, playing dumb.

"About you two. Something was definitely going on." She said, there was a smile on her face as if she was actually happy that we were hooking up.

"She was just fixing my bow tie for me. I actually don't know how to put one on." I admitted. Tina nodded approvingly. When Mike came out, Tina and Quinn clapped. Tina ran to him and gushed over how hot he was. Me and Quinn exchanged glances. Artie, Mercedes and the Tim Gunn lookalike came out with a tux. As they wrapped up the tuxedo-fitting process, it was almost five. "The dinner rehearsal is tomorrow night." Quinn reminded me as we went out the store. "Right. At seven?" She nodded. "Well I gotta go and have dinner. See you tomorrow."

"You wanna have dinner at our house?"

"Again?"

"Why not?"

"You know last time that happened…"

"Oh come on. Beth wants to talk to you and…to be honest she does miss you." I really did miss Beth, not just Quinn. I missed her, a lot. Family was important to me, no matter what. It was that request that made me go. Dinner was take out pizza. Beth was talking about how she finally kicked Winona Cage's (school bully) ass. In between bites of her pizza, she said, "She was totally freaked out when I said that she had a fat ass and then after that I kicked it." She was smiling triumphantly. Sam and Quinn were frowning but I was beaming. Beth seemed to realize Quinn and Sam's disapproval and asked, "What? It was totally worth it."

"Her parents might file a lawsuit." Sam pointed out. "It was very wrong of what you did Beth." Quinn added unhelpfully.

"What? I totally kicked ass!"

"Beth, watch your mouth."

"You guys never take my side." She said, crossing her arms. She looked like she was about to punch somebody. "That's because nobody ever does. And you never listen." Quinn said. I turned to Beth. "At least you didn't get in trouble, that's what I say." I said and we did a high five. "See. He takes my side." Beth pointed out. I really didn't see anything wrong with kicking somebody's ass. Enough was enough. "So you actually believe that kicking someone's behind is appropriate. I've seen that Winona girl and she's bigger than you." Sam said, sipping his Coke Zero.

"Are you objectifying my size? I can kick some serious ass." Beth was near punching Sam.

"Behind." Quinn added helpfully. I was pretty sure I've never heard the word "objectifying" come out of a nine year old's mouth. "Whatever mom. This house totally sucks! Nobody ever takes my side except for Percy but other than that it totally freaking sucks! Do you know how much hell I've been through?" I knew the look on Beth's face. She really wanted to punch somebody in the face. What usually calmed her down was a trip to Lima Freeze and a couple of root beer floats. "Beth. Enough We've got a guest."

"Hey Beth, you wanna go to Lima Freeze? My treat." I added helpfully. Beth looked at her mom. "Can I?" Quinn nodded. She jumped up from her seat and grabbed Quinn's car keys and jangled them under my nose. "Come on Percy! You're totally buying me a root beer float!" I grabbed Quinn's car keys and we headed out to Lima Freeze. Beth was still the same as I remembered. We bonded pretty much over the time that I've been Percy and it was still the same as ever but it never got old. "So what's up with you and mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you definitely got a thing for mom. I see the way you look at her."

"How would you know?"

"It's like how my…my real dad looks at her. Before Sam, they always go almost everywhere together. They were practically happy. When they talk, there's this look in dad's eyes whenever he looks at mom. When you're their kid…you kinda see that."

"Well we don't."

"You're such a liar."

"Well, it wouldn't make any difference anyway because she's getting married."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sam's great but…he can't even take half of my crap at practice. He thinks I'm too stubborn."

"That makes two of us."

"You can't just let Sam marry mom. I mean, you like her!"

"Well she likes Sam and Sam likes her back and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Thats gotta suck."

"Yeah it does. Someday when you're older, you'll understand."

"Well, I'm totally rooting for you Percy. Not only are you way hotter than Sam but…I'll be really happy if you can marry mom so I don't have to put up with Sam's crap." I never really thought that Beth would like me better than Sam and I was loving that idea. "You know, it's Sunday. And every Sunday, mom goes to dad's headstone."

"And?"

"So, if you can kiss her there…you get extra points. I'll file a lawsuit if they get married. Seriously." And with that, I agreed.

When we got home, Quinn and Sam were watching TV. Beth ran to her room and Quinn thanked me for taking her to Lima Freeze to calm her head. "So, I gotta go home." I said.

"Wait, let me drive you." Quinn suggested.

"No, I can walk."

"You don't have a car Percy. And Finn and Rachel's house is…far. Beyond walking distance."

"What about Sam?"

"He's taking care of Beth." I agreed and we took her car. I was sort of surprised that Sam would agree of me being alone with Quinn but as soon as we drove down the street Quinn said, "Is it okay if we make a stop?"

"Sure." Quinn drove down to the cemetery. It looked deserted. I've never been to a cemetery at night before but this cemetery looked beautiful at night. The small pathway that led up to the hills and hills of headstones were lit with street lamps and it cast a pretty orange glow. We walked together in silence. It was a pretty cold night but she wasn't wearing a jacket and I was so tempted to wrap my arm around her. Even though it was in the middle of August, she was sort of shivering. "You cold?" She shook her head. We walked to the top of the hill. I saw the familiar willow tree and my headstone. I felt my chest tighten. She looked down sadly at the headstone. Her mouth was moving, she was whispering to it. If Quinn got married, she was going to be with Sam for the rest of her life. If Quinn got married then that would mean I could never touch how she felt about Sam. If Quinn got married, that meant that Sam would get everything I owned, my house, my wife, my family. And I was just standing by and watch it all.

"Quinn, I'm here."

She didn't turn. "Quinn, please turn around." She turned. "I'm sorry Percy. You really want to go home now do you?"

"No. I want to tell you something. No, actually, I want to show you something." My heart thumped and my pulse raced. "What?"

"I actually wanted to tell you for a long time. But I never really got the chance." I said. I slowly took off my wig and my heart was pounding so loud, it was the only thing I heard. As soon as the wig was off, her eyes widened and she held her breath. "Noah?"

"Quinn. I'm so sorry. I should've told you as soon as I knew that…I'm so sorry…" Then she smacked me across the face. At first I was too stunned at what she did to even feel the pain. I saw her face, angry, hurt…I didn't get it. Her eyes were filled with tears again. My cheek burned and stung all at the same time but her reaction was more painful than the physical pain. "Quinn." Was all I said.

"You…" She choked out. I reached out o hold her hand but she pushed me away. "Don't touch me!"

"What? What did I do wrong?I told you the truth. I know it took me a long time but that's only because I thought you moved on. I wanted you to be happy."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"I know but I just woke up and I was a ghost. I can make myself appear and disappear. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

She looked rigid and cold. She was panting madly as if she just ran a thousand miles. "Quinn, say something." I said, reaching out for her again. As soon as I touched her hand, she felt clammy and cold. She pulled away. She looked at me as if some hobo kissed her. "Don't touch me. Don't even look at me. Don't even - "

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Hot tears were running steadily down her face. "We could be a family again. We could start a new life in New York or even Canada. Someplace where no one knows us. It could be just me, you and Beth."

"Do you even realize what's going on?" I stood speechless. "I'm getting married! I'm getting married to Sam! You know what makes it even worse? That you just stood there and watched everything and not make a single move! You were there and you didn't stop it! You knew that Sam was going to marry me and now it's too late to stop it!" She caught her breath and continued. "You've always had bad timing Noah. You're always too late. It's too late to change anything now."

"But Quinn…"

She reached out and touch my cheek. The hairs at the back of my neck stood up because her hand was cold. "I love you Noah. I always will but you're keeping me and Beth from having a proper life. She needs a father who's…alive and I need someone who can be there for me. Even if you are a ghost and can be like a human, people will know. You can dress up and be someone else and move to Georgia for all I care because I don't want to see you at my wedding. In fact, I don't wanna see you anymore. I've hurt so many people and I've hurt Sam more than once. With you being here, it's just going to make my life difficult. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Noah. My biggest mistake was falling in love with you. I wish I could just take all of it back. If I could relive my life one more time, I never would have met you."

"We can make it work Quinn. We can make _this_ work."

"How Noah?"

And now I was stumped. I was totally out of answers. "I don't know."

She looked down and then looked me in the eyes. "Goodbye Noah. This is the last time we'll ever see each other." At that, I knew that I messed up. Big time. Time seemed to stop and the ground beneath me fell. She never wanted to see me. Her words stung and I felt as if my heart turned to lead. I felt as if I was already dying. I should have told her when I had the chance but I was just a coward to not even try. Now I was just too late to change anything.

_"If I could relieve my life one more time, I never would have met you." _Ow. But what hurt even more was that it was my own fault

She walked down the hill and never looked back.

**I know it took me a lot of time to update but I was trying to make this sound genuine, the hurt, the pain and the heartache especially (derived from own personal experience) =((. Anyway if it was good or bad…REVIEW =)) **

**And I hope you enjoyed =))**


	10. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But I seriously wish I did. **

Quinn Fabray-Puckerman stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. She knew she looked beautiful and no doubt all the people who had seen her in her wedding dress commented on how beautiful she really was but she didn't feel beautiful. She felt like the complete and total opposite. She didn't know how she felt. She felt…empty. It wasn't like her first one where she felt as nervous as hell and thought about things like tripping over her dress in her heels while walking down the aisle and accidentally wetting herself with nervousness in front of the whole crowd. It felt like a completely routine day. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be marrying Sam but she wasn't exactly worried either. She definitely liked Sam. Loved him even. He was the kind of person that she wanted to be with. He was cute, sweet and really nice. The only real turn off was that Beth didn't really seem to like him because of the whole "Coach Evans' tough love" thing. Having lose her father had been tough for her and when Puck was there he mostly took Beth's side but Sam on the other hand almost always took Quinn's. Although it was a welcome change for her, for Beth it seemed as if she's just lost something because she had never seen Beth like that.

She turned to her bridesmaids Tina, Santana, Brittany and Rachel who were sitting on the couch either looking and the _Vogue _magazines or arguing wether Kim Kardashian and Chris Humphries' wedding was better than Khloe and Lamar's. Her maid of honor being Mercedes, who was trying to tell Beth that she looked great in her flower girl dress.

"Can I say that you look amazing." Tina gasped. Quinn managed a small smile. "I wish I looked like that when I got married."

"You better not let Sam in here. It's bad luck when the groom sees the bride in her wedding dress before they even get married." Mercedes said. Beth shot up from her seat and said, "I'll guard the door. If one of the groomsmen come in here, I'll kill them." When Beth opened the door, Kurt and Blaine scooted inside. Kurt jumped up and down with joy when he saw Quinn. "See, I told you you don't need Vera Wang for a great wedding dress!" Weeks before her wedding, Kurt had offered to design Quinn's wedding dress instead of going to Vera Wang which would cost her thousands of dollars. Quinn declined at first but then succumbed to Kurt's request. "It just looks amazing on you. It's chic, it's simple…what can I say? This is going to be the royal wedding of Lima, Ohio!" Kurt turned to Rachel who seemed pretty offended. "Besides your wedding Ms. Broadway Bombshell." Kurt said, patting Rachel on the head. Rachel just laughed. Kurt was sort of the glee club's unofficial wedding planner. He planned Mike and Tina's, Brittany and Santana's, Rachel and Finn's and Quinn and Puck's. And now he planned most of Quinn and Sam's wedding. Kurt did get paid however but offered his discounts to twenty percent depending on how adorable the couple was. "I can't tell which wedding is the best considering that I have, in fact planned all of them." Kurt continued.

"Kurt, let me just say that you plan the best weddings." Blaine offered.

"Why thank you. I am just a sucker for weddings. Especially this one. This beats Kim Kardashian's black and white wedding by a milestone! Mercedes, you have to find a new man and get married soon because - "

"I _do _have a man in my life." Mercedes pointed out. Everyone shot her a look as if they couldn't believe Mercedes hasn't told anyone about him yet. "His name is music and success and I ain't letting go of anyone of them soon." She said to the stunned group.

"I really want to meet Music and Success." Brittany murmured to Santana. "Brittany. No." Santana said, shaking her head slightly.

Suddenly Blaine's phone rang to the tune of "Pumped up Kicks" by Foster The People. He held it up to his ear and said, "Finn? Yeah. Um, sure." Then he clicked it off. He turned to the rest of the group with a concerned look on his face. "Hey guys have you seen Percy?"

Rachel's face clouded over. Rachel hasn't seen Puck around or Percy. He wasn't at home and he wasn't even answering his cell phone. "I didn't see him at the rehearsal dinner." Tina said.

"Um, he texted me yesterday that he couldn't make it to the wedding. He had a family emergency." Quinn quickly said. She knew the truth but she couldn't tell anyone what happened. She could never tell, not even Beth. Especially not Beth.

"Oh." Everyone went back to their small squabbles but Rachel approached her. "Quinn? Can I…can I talk to you for a second?" Quinn nodded. "In private?" Rachel said aloud so everyone could hear. Everyone left the room in single file although Kurt brought along one of the magazines. "Are you sure Percy went to a family emergency?"

"Yup." Quinn tried to hide the quiver in her voice.

"Well, I've got something important to tell you." Rachel continued. "It will sound weird but…are you sure you can believe me?" Quinn just nodded. Rachel took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Percy…Percy is actually Puck." Quinn actually knew this was coming. It didn't really shock her at all. But what did shock her was that Rachel knew all along.

"You knew?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew and you never told me?"

"He told me not to tell you! He thought you moved on. He wanted you to be happy." Rachel said. "So that's why he never said anything."

"He's a coward."

"So…you knew."

"He told me about two days ago before the wedding." Quinn knew Rachel wanted to hear more but she stopped herself. It was too hard to explain. "It's a long story and I don't feel like explaining right now." Rachel sighed. "Quinn I want to ask you something. And it's not about Noah." Rachel quickly added. "Are you sure you're making the right decision?" Quinn had thought about and she kept telling herself that it was the best decision to make. "It's the best decision for me right now." She said.

"But is it the right decision?" Rachel said but before Quinn could say anything Blaine's head popped in. "I hate to interrupt but it's time." And just like that, she was whisked away. Mr. Schuester as accompanying her to the altar since Quinn's parents were apparently too busy to attend their daughter's second wedding. Mr. Schue's New Directions were up on the choir stalls, singing very 'wedding-esque' song. A kind of song where there were a lot of 'forevers' in it. Quinn couldn't stop thinking of what Rachel said to her a little while ago. It was the best decision for her but…right? She didn't think so. She realized that halfway to the altar. But there was no turning back now. She saw Sam's face, beaming at her.

_Puck's a coward. If he truly loved me, he would have told me sooner than wait for me to get married to someone else. I'm making the right choice. _She kept telling herself. Quinn made a halfhearted smile at Sam. She felt a pair of eyes, staring at her worriedly. She turned and saw Rachel and her stomach did a few turns. _What does she think she's doing? _Rachel thought. She couldn't believe what Quinn had gotten herself into. _I should've told her. I should've said something. _Rachel kept thinking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest was doing his usual routine. All that time, Quinn kept telling herself that this was the right decision. If she was making the right decision then why was she worrying? If she was making the right decision, why wasn't she leaving this wedding? If she was to get married, she was making one of the biggest regrets of her life. All that time, she was looking at her life with Puck. It was a slow one but it was definitely worth the wait. Every minute she spent with him was worth it.

"I do." She heard Sam say. Quinn froze. "And do you, Quinn Fabray-Puckerman take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest droned.

Quinn completely froze. _What have I gotten myself into?_ "I…" She started to say.

Suddenly the church doors flew open with a thundering bang. "Wait! Stop!" A familiar voice called out. She instantly knew who's it was and she didn't need to turn around to see who it was. There were an uncontrollable amount of gasps, coupled with, "He's supposed to be dead" and "What the-"

"Quinn." She heard him say. "Quinn, please turn around." He sounded like he had just run a few laps. "Please." She squeezed her eyes shut, hardly daring to believe it. But she did anyway and when she opened her eyes, she saw him just standing there. "You're not supposed to be here." Quinn said coldly.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I'm so sorry. I was a coward. I was a liar. I -"

"You should have fought for me."

"I know and I'm so sorry." The desperation in his voice made part of Quinn want to hug him and part of her wanted to slap him across the face. For all those days she faced without him when she needed him the most (and that was everyday) he just expected her to take him back. And if she did, how could she manage life? He was supposed to dead. It was going against nature. "I love you." Puck looked at Beth, her mouth open. "Beth? Beth? I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner." Slowly, Beth's face split into a wide grin. She bounced up from her seat and ran to her dad for a hug. _At least your daughter still believes you, _Puck thought. Beth then turned to Sam. "Sorry Coach. Am I still on the soccer team?"

"Beth, get back here." Quinn said.

"No way mom. For almost a year I've listened to complain on how hard life was without dad and how you miss him so much. And now here he is and now you're telling everyone in this room that you don't need him. We could be a family again mom. With my _real _dad. Even if he is dead which is totally awesome." Then Beth saw the look on Coach Evans' face. "No offense coach, not that you weren't any good."

Sam's face was ashen. "None taken."

Quinn turned to Sam. "I'm so sorry Sam for the interruption." Then Quinn quickly turned to Beth and Puck, at the foot of the altar, hand in hand. "You get back here right now and when we're done with the reception - "

"Do you love him?" Sam said, almost aloud. Quinn's face looked puzzled. "What?"

"Do you love him?" Sam repeated, louder this time. Quinn froze and she stared at Noah. _Do I love him? Do I really love? After all this time that he lied and…_

But the answer was very much clear. "Yes, I still do."

Sam blinked a couple of times and said bitterly, "Then there's no need for a reception if there's no wedding." And with that Sam walked out of the church.

"Best. Wedding. Ever." Lauren Zises, a heavyset girl that Puck used to date was sitting near the groomsmen and was camcording the whole thing.

"I'm out!" The priest announced and breezed past them with an elated look on his face. "Father! Padre!" Quinn called after him. The priest turned and looked at her. "Sorry honey, if there's no groom then there's no wedding. And if there's no wedding…why should I be here?"

"He'll come back." Quinn assured him. But as soon she said that, the sound of a car peeling out of a driveway filled everyone's ears. The priest shot her a sympathetic look and shot through the doorway. Quinn broke down, tears ran down her face and her bridesmaids rushed to her aide and tried to comfort her. "Boy, that sucks." Beth whispered to her father. "I'm so sorry Beth that I didn't tell you sooner." Beth just smiled. "Save it dad."

"Shouldn't you go comfort your mother?"

"Isn't that your job?"

"She's mad at me right now. And you know how your mom is when she gets mad."

"Yeah. But you have to admit that she does look kind of…beautiful even when she's crying and even when she gets angry."

"Yeah. It's hard not to stay mad at her. I hate myself for not telling her. She was right. I should've fought for her. Your mom and maybe most of the glee kids from back then might've told you that…I was a jerk. I was the biggest jerk in the whole school. Your mom…your mom made me see that. I was lucky to even be with her…even just for a little while. I was lucky because she loved me back. I don't deserve your mom. I don't deserve her. She might've been a…a…"

"A bitch?"

"Back in high school but I loved her. Despite those things that she said about me being a liar and a Lima loser…I still love her. Now I don't see any reason why she would want to take me back." Puck said, looking at his daughter. He swore he was ranting because Beth didn't seem like she was listening. Beth's head turned. He followed her gaze and he saw Quinn, just standing there, staring back at him. The whole place was quiet and still. Although it was filled with people, Puck felt like it was only him and Quinn in the room.

Beth dropped his father's hand. "Go to her."

"You set me up." He smiled and said to Beth.

"I believe the term is 'thank you'." Beth said and poked his father's side.

Puck took an uneasy step forward. Then another. And another. And another and the distance between him and Quinn was just enough that he could smell her familiar scent of vanilla and roses.

"Hey." He said uneasily.

"Hey."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yup. I did." Quinn smiled.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah. I am."

Puck's smile got bigger as he pulled her closer. "Wow. I just thought that my little speech made it all better."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. Why? Did you think I was joking?"

"Sort of." She joked.

"That was a low blow. Do you really think I would've let you marry Sam? I know I've done a lot of things to hurt you and I'm sorry. I really want to make it up to you. If you're willing to…take me back." Puck's face fell a little at the thought that Quinn wouldn't take him back.

But Quinn was taking a little too long to answer. "I feel like I've got so much to make up for. I really miss you and…" He was making numerous amends but Quinn cut him off and she said, "Just shut up." There was a big smile on her face and she pulled his face to hers. Now Puck felt like he could breathe after a long time with his head under the water. Quinn pulled away, both of them smiling like they've never smiled in weeks. He pulled her into his arms, feeling relief sinking in. Even if he was dead and he was ghost, he felt never more alive.

**The End**

_I know it took me awhile to update…but…whatever. This was sort of cheesy and sort of rushed. I know. But who doesn't like cheese? So anyway…hope u guys enjoyed…even if I thought the ending sucked... =))  
><em>


End file.
